That Which is Taught
by ThatRomantic
Summary: Hermione Weasley recieves a letter from none other than Draco Malfoy asking for a truce on their children's behalf. 3 years later Scorpius and Rose meet outside the castle accidentaly, knowing fourth year can be life changing.
1. Prologue: Unexpected Letters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Prologue: Unexpected Letters**

A few days after she had seen her beautiful young daughter off to school Hermione received an unexpected letter. The owl that delivered it was one she did not recognise; an ebony Hawk Owl, with tan detail in its plumage. She stroked it absentmindedly before detaching the letter from its foot. The parchment was heavy and felt expensive and had a slight silver sheen to it. The simple words _Mrs. H. Weasley_ were written on the front of the letter in emerald green ink. The writing was neat and slanted, the 'y' was curled back on itself elegantly and on the other letters there seemed to be extra, extravagant and frankly unneeded curls. She recognised the hand but could not place it. She turned the heavy envelope over to see that it was sealed with wax of the same bright emerald of the ink used to address the letter. The stamp was a complicated cote of arms that she had seen before but could not name. She opened the envelope carefully so as not to rip the elegant parchment and read the letter inside.

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_I am writing in concern of both of our children and their welfare. I noticed that you and your husband were at the train station with your family and that your daughter was getting on the train. I have received a letter from my son recently to inform me that she, along with her cousin, is in his year at school. I have tried hard to teach my son that some of the old ideals that his grandfather taught me were wrong and I have tried to make him as open minded as possible about anybody's background._

_I know that you would probably remember me as someone who did not believe this in school and I apologize for any hurt I may have caused you during our time at Hogwarts. During the war however I saw what these types of ideals can lead to and did not wish it to happen again. I therefore hope that, even though I do not expect your forgiveness, you can understand that this letter is written because I do not want the same rivalry between my son and your daughter and nephew, which occurred between me and yourself and friends._

_I wrote this letter to you as I knew that you would be the most understanding of why I have written this letter. I also do not expect us to become friends suddenly as you cannot change the past. However, I believe now that you can carve the future and I hope that in teaching my son never to use the labels I used in school and the principles I was taught that maybe there would be a chance of civility between both ourselves and our children._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the letter in shock. It seemed that Draco Malfoy had grown up and the letter seemed not to exude the egotistical self that she remembered from school, although she had no doubt that he still had an excessive amount of pride. She then set about writing a reply to the letter she held in her hand. She would act quickly so that when her husband was told about the letter there was no way for him to argue.

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

_Thank you for your letter, it was very insightful. I feel that I couldn't agree more with you. Our children should be allowed to make up their own minds about people, without the idea of whether their parents would disapprove or not. I personally feel that if my daughter was to form a friendship with your son, it might help those less open than ourselves to realise we are equals. However, I also agree that we should not give the pretence that we are now friends, this would not benefit the children as they need to form opinions of their own and by forcing them into a situation where they would be required to get along, would not help them._

_I hope that we will be able to talk civilly to each other one day as a result of our children but would not force nature._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Hermione Weasley_

Hermione then put the letter into an envelope and addressed it to _Mr. D. Malfoy_ before placing it on the owl's foot and releasing the bird, instructing it to go back to it's master.

* * *

**AN:** I don't really know what to call the story so tell me what you think of the title


	2. Blame It on the Drugs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blame It on the Drugs**

She lit the long, white, herb filled, paper cylinder that she had in her mouth and inhaled. She let it fill her mouth letting the fresh green taste touch each individual taste bud before exhaling, drinking in the smell as the effects of the marijuana started to relax her. She smiled to herself. She loved this. No one knew of her activities after dark and couldn't help but feel totally placid. She stared out at the large lake and thought she saw the giant squid, but that could have been the drug. Beyond was the Quidditch pitch. The cool October air kissed her cheeks making them redden slightly and she pulled her hot pink dressing gown tighter around her. She didn't feel cold really but it was just an instinctive reaction to the soft autumnal breeze that swept the vast grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She always had to make it seem like she was cold to her cousins and brother so they wouldn't ask questions. She inhaled another mouthful of the spliff between her fingers and savoured it.

She had tried a lot of drugs over the summer but this still remained her favourite. It helped her forget and relax all at the same time. By day she was Rose Weasley, her mother's daughter, working hard and getting good grades constantly. After curfew she was Ro, the girl who sat in the cold October night smoking at the bottom of Gryffindor tower, looking out on the grounds of the school. Ro was what her muggle friends called her back at home. She had met them in the summer and gone to a ton of parties with them. They weren't like her wizarding friends, they would smoke weed and drink alcohol and go clubbing. Occasionally they'd even go to a wizard club, although her muggle friends didn't know.

It never ceased to amaze her that the teachers never seemed to check round here for children out after curfew. They would only ever check the Forbidden Forest. I suppose they thought that a student would try and hide and not hang around right outside the castle. This made the situation slightly ironic. Just as she was having this thought she saw a figure coming toward her in her peripheral vision and stiffened. She slowly turned her head to get a better look at the teacher that would be sending her into detention. She sighed slightly in relief when she realised who it was that was coming toward her.

"Weasley," the boy said with a curt nod.

"Malfoy," Rose replied as Scorpius Malfoy sat down beside her. She offered him the joint wordlessly and he took it. Inhaled, exhaled and rested his head against the wall behind the two of them.

"I have to say; I never thought I'd see you sat out here smoking this Weasley, impressive,"

"Well I'm just glad you aren't a teacher. I don't know what I would do to explain this, especially to Professor Longbottom," Rose replied honestly

"Mmm. So, what brings you out here and drives you to smoking this stuff?" Scorpius asked

"Oh, you know, miss my friends back home, need to relax, getting a little pissed with Albus and his constant worrying about the match tomorrow. You?"

"My constant worrying about the match tomorrow. May I ask... why are you in pyjamas and a dressing gown?"

"Oh," Rose smiled to herself after taking another toke of the joint and tried to think of a way to explain this "well, lets just say people would ask questions if I didn't."

"Ah." Silence filled the atmosphere for a while as they shared the joint. "Do you come here often?" Scorpius asked on an exhale,

"Yeah. I like the quiet and peace of it all. It makes the drugs feel so much better," Rose turned and looked at Scorpius.

The look on her face made it seem like she had never looked at him before. She hadn't. Not really, not in the way she was now, not up close. She took in that he looked so much like his father in the details that one would take in at a first glance but that his face wasn't as pointed. He had his mother's oval face and plump lips and had an upturn in the corner. His hair was darker than in the first year going sandy instead of the bright platinum blonde that his father had, indicating to Rose that he had started to hit puberty. She took in his physique; he was tall, even when sitting down, and slender, his shoulders were broad and strong and his arms were toned, his chest was defined and she could see his stomach muscles through his tight pyjama top. The last thing she noticed was his eyes. They were round and wide like his mother's, with dark eyelashes framing them almost perfectly making him look like he has eyeliner on, they were grey like his father's, the fresh colour of new silver that has just been cleaned, she noticed that he they also had flecks of navy blue in them, which made them seem darker.

Scorpius chuckled, "I know I am intensely attractive," he said "but there is no need to stare," he, however, could not seem to follow his own instructions and stared straight back at her.

He couldn't see much of her body as it was concealed by her dressing gown and the baggy tee-shirt she was wearing as a pyjama top. Her legs were poking out of the bottom of the gown and were hidden by her pink and yellow chequered pyjama bottoms. What he could make out however was enough for him to realise how beautiful she was: she saw the gentle swell of her boobs through the oversized tee and the tie on her gown was done up around her waist which seemed small. Her hair auburn hair was pulled back into a French plait, with wispy curls falling around her moonlit face. Her nose was small and dainty, giving her face elegance; her face had a defined bone structure but was small and delicate; her cheekbones were strong and beautifully reflecting the moon; her lips were full and pink and her eyes, well her eyes were captivating. They were wide and innocent with long, thick eyelashes framing them creating the illusion that she was constantly surprised, they were brown but they faded into green toward the centre giving them the look of something truly enchanting lying behind them.

"Why do you cover yourself up like that?" He couldn't help but ask,

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused,

"Why do you cover yourself up? Why don't you show the whole school how beautiful you are?"

She took another toke of the joint in her hand and looked away from him, trying not to hate him for calling her beautiful. Trying not to think about the fact that he'd called her beautiful at all. "Because I'm not, that's why. What do you care anyway?"

"I just don't like something good going to waste," he said. She looked back at him and was shocked by the honesty in his eyes. He was never honest, was he?

"Oh," was all she could say, and after a moment she said, "I like being a book worm by reputation and even though I'm not as frigid as you may think I've never felt beautiful. I don't want to be called beautiful. It would embarrass me."

"Wow," Scorpius gasped, "I hate to say it but, that's fucked up. What is there to be embarrassed about? You can be beautiful _and_ someone who studies hard, you don't have to be one or the other." Rose suddenly noticed that he was leaning in whilst saying this. She didn't lean in to meet him, but she didn't back away either; she just took another toke, for courage. She exhaled the smoke downward so that he wouldn't back up. A little part of her wanted him to kiss her.

When her lips were pouted from the exhale he took his chance and captured her full pink lips. They were soft and tasted of a strange mixture of the cannabis and honey. The kiss was soft but urgent and she found it slightly hard to keep up with him. He couldn't resist teasing her mouth open with his tongue and slipping it inside fully. Her mouth tasted mainly of the drug as he explored her mouth with his tongue but he could make out the faint taste of honey. Her tongue was doing some exploring of its own taking in his tangy taste, it was like orange, slightly bittersweet, and the taste of the marijuana was still lingering on his tongue. She shifted to come closer to him, to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes and just as suddenly as it had started they broke apart.

She looked at him, shocked, for a few seconds and then a smile stretched across her face. She started laughing uncontrollably and looked over to see him rolling around in hysterics too.

She knew the next morning she'd blame it on the drugs.

* * *

**AN:** Just a question really... should I raise the rating? I mean in this chapter there is plenty of reference to class A or B (I can never keep up) drugs and there is probably going to be some more too.

I enjoyed this because there wasn't really much around to describe these characters so I got to do my own unique interpretation! I have a thing for eyes, can you tell?


	3. Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mystery**

Scorpius groaned. He hated being fourth year sometimes. Slam bang in the middle; too old for the stupid naivety of the years below and too inexperienced for the years above. Although that wasn't strictly true and last night was an indication of that. Why had he smoked the pot when he has a game today? He groaned again. God he hated life sometimes. Although last night was good in itself if he was honest and there was nothing he regretted doing at all. He just regretted doing it when he was supposed to be whipping Gryffindor arse in three hours. When he felt his eyes start to drift shut he made himself sit up. Oh no; sunlight. He growled and cursed Rose Weasley for having the weed, for kissing him, for laughing, for talking, for being there: in his place.

He hauled himself out of bed, threw some robes on and headed down to breakfast. He never waited for the other boys in his team as he was never particularly good friends with them. When he entered the Great Hall he was still bleary eyed from the night before and looked over to the Gryffindor table to see how the Weasley girl was holding up. She was annoyingly unfazed by last night. He couldn't help but wonder how often she went out like she did last night. He made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat next to his roommate, Louis Zabini, and ate his breakfast quietly, allowing himself to slowly wake up.

"Where were you last night Scorpius?" Damn. He knew he should have sat next to someone less observant, although that doesn't really narrow it down a lot considered that Louis was the son of the two most observant people that his dad knew at school; Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Walk," Scorpius replied simply, knowing there would be more questions later, maybe they were being asked now but Scorpius didn't notice. He was too busy looking over at the Gryffindor table at a certain red- head in his year. She was laughing with her cousins and friends. He hadn't really noticed her before. Not that she was unnoticeable, she constantly had her hand up in class; a trait she had, according to his father, picked up from her mother. They hadn't ever really spoken until the previous night. That's why he was staring, he justified to himself. The girl was a mystery. She was a beautiful, enchanting, unpredictable mystery and that intrigued him. He wanted to learn more, wanted to know more, about this girl. So he would. He was a true Malfoy in that way: always determined, especially when it came to something he wanted. He wanted her. Not necessarily in a sexual way, anyway was good other than sitting on the outside looking in.

"Scorpius?" The train of thought the blonde had been on was stopped by Louis.

"Hmm?" Scorpius asked,

"Shouldn't you go get ready; you've got a match to prepare for, haven't you?" 'Shit!'

"Yeah," with one last glance over at the Gryffindor table he left the Great Hall to go toward the dungeons. Just as he was leaving, he heard his name being called and turned to see those eyes again. His breath caught slightly in his throat when he saw them. They were beautiful. He realised his mouth was open and that he was once again staring. He didn't know what to say in response to his name, how does that work? He settled for: "Hello," not too condescending, shows acknowledgement, isn't chummy but doesn't make him sound superior. 'Well done you!' he thought.

"Listen, Scorpius, I was hoping that you wouldn't tell anyone about last night," she paused as if remembering something and then looked utterly appalled, she added "I meant about the weed not any of the other stuff, well if you want to tell people the other stuff, you know with the talking and the..." she trailed off. She suddenly changed her expression again, how can one girl change the look on her face so often in so little time, "see you on the pitch," she said. 'Ah,' he thought 'that's her game face?'

"Yeah," was all he could say, "hope you're ready for us to totally annihilate you!" he said before walking away, quicker than usual. 'What the fuck Scorpius?' he thought, 'no one says annihilate, _ever_! Smooth move Casanova!'

* * *

After totally humiliating himself in front of the girl he had a crush on, changing for the match and warming up he was ready. He was still kicking himself for saying 'annihilate' but he was ready to do just that and make his father proud of him. Unlike his father, Scorpius was not quick with his eyes. He was, however, quick and had amazing aim as well as being able to catch brilliantly. He had got onto the team as Chaser on raw talent; this made his father proud, as Grandfather Lucius had apparently needed to secure Draco's place on the team by buying the whole of the team the latest brooms. Scorpius looked up to the stands and saw his mother and father looking proudly out at the Quidditch pitch. He couldn't help but feel contented with himself for that; for seeing the obvious pride on his father's face.

He took a sweeping look at the stadium and couldn't believe how many people there were in the stands; ok so matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor were legendary but they don't have the same meaning behind them as they did when Dad was playing, there was barely house rivalry anymore because his father's generation was scared of another war. Scorpius looked around at his team and felt confident, the captain was extremely talented and the only weak player was one Chaser that was only ever passed to when needed: cruel but true.

They walked onto the pitch and he saw her. Her beautiful wavy auburn hair pinned back like the night before, with a few stray strands whipping in the wind around her face, Scorpius had the sudden urge to walk up to her and tuck them behind her ears. 'No Scorpius, focus, she is on the opposing team right now and the biggest threat of them all,' he thought to himself. The whistle was blown and Rob Jordan roared from the stands: "And they're off!"

The match was close and Scorpius had no chance to even comprehend that Rose was on the pitch unless he was trying to get the ball off of her. So when Jordan suddenly yelled: "What's that going on in the corner between Weasley and Wood?" his head suddenly snapped up. He saw Rose Weasley and Thomas Wood kissing in mid air: just the same way he'd been kissed the previous night. This didn't make sense; why do it in the middle of a game for Merlin's sakes, it's just rude! Rage started to bubble within his veins and make his blood boil. Why was he so jealous? It was only a kiss last night and they were both high, which makes it even less meaningful than if they were sober. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a huge black ball headed for the couple. He raced the Bludger knowing that he would be too slow to stop it but fast enough to catch her. With an all mighty thud the wind was knocked out of her petite frame and she fell. Scorpius picked up speed so that she wouldn't hit the ground.

"Well this is quite the event! Malfoy has caught Weasley! Oh happy day! 10 points off the scoreboard for Slytherin as the Bludger was not within either Chasers possession. Slytherin 100, Gryffindor 90!" Scorpius looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled when she opened her beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled back.

"Are you alright?" he asked so it was just audible,

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well you were sucking Wood's face off and some smart aleck broke it up by sending a Bludger your way,"

"Oh," she said and realised what she had done, "Scorpius, he just – I didn't expect – I don't know why-"

"Don't worry about it Weasley. I don't need an explanation, although, if I were you I wouldn't go kissing people while the game's still on,"

"Oh, yeah, right, well... where's my broom, we need to get back to play."

* * *

He looked out over the school grounds from the highest point in the castle. Scorpius was sat precariously on the edge of the Astronomy Tower with his guitar on his knee. He gently strummed the strings in random chords and thought about what had happened on the Quidditch pitch a few days before. It had been a week since the kiss and he couldn't get it out of his head. For this same reason he didn't go to the foot of Gryffindor tower, he wanted to avoid the chance of it happening again. She was back down there her sillouette evedent in the night and an ashy glow moving up and down occasionally. What Scorpius didn't understand was why he seemed so affected by the fact that she was with Wood. It wasn't like they even knew each other very well, Scorpius and she; so what they'd had a joint together and kissed? It wasn't like that was binding, like that meant that they were going out. But it had felt different to him when he kissed her, and he thought it wasn't the drugs - maybe it was.

"Hey stranger," came a calm musical voice behind him. He turned round, he knew that voice; it was her.

"Hey," he said "how did you know I was up here?"

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy," she said with a slight hint of annoyance in her tone, "I wasn't looking for you; I just like it up here is all." She lay on the ground and gazed up at the blinking colourful specks in the sky. "What were you playing?" she said pointing at his guitar.

"Oh, I wasn't really. It just helps me think sometimes, brings a bit of peace to my thoughts, you know?"

"Play something," the instruction was not delivered forcefully but that was probably why he did what she asked. He started to play some random chords that went together. She started to sway her head with the music and began to sing. It was the most surreal experience Scorpius had ever had, it was like she could read his mind and knew what he was going to play next. Like they were one person, Rose the voice and Scorpius the hands. They went on for what seemed like hours and she slowly died out, he played a few more chords to make sure that she wasn't going to start up again. She gradually sat up and looked into his silver grey eyes. Their eyes locked and a lot was said between them without words.

"So, you and Wood then?" he said breaking the silence,

"Yeah, I guess. To be honest it's just as much a shock to me as anyone else in the school, I really didn't see that one coming,"

"Mm,"

"Well done at the Quidditch by the way, you were the better team; Fred hadn't prepped us very well for the match,"

"Thanks, are you feeling better after that? I mean it was a long way to fall,"

"Yeah, I'm fine. If you hadn't caught me I don't know what I would have done," she smiled. He smiled back, feeling truly happy. Her smile widened and she suddenly got very interested in the ground. She pulled her knees in to her chest and hugged them. Scorpius got down from his perch and placed his guitar against the wall by his feet. He sat with his knees up and slightly parted next to her on the stone ground. His eyes didn't leave her face, trying to understand. She kept hers down; she didn't want to look at him, she was too embarrassed. She was supposed to be a strong independent girl, that's what all the women in the family were. She can't show weakness. Smiling was weakness.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked. She looked up and saw his eyes; they were searching desperately, asking her a question.

"Nothing, it wasn't you. You're being nice. Don't worry about me," she got scared and stood up quickly. He hadn't realised how close their faces were until she stood up. "I should be going," she said, looking anywhere but him, backing away. He stayed sat with his arms lazily placed on his knees; he kept searching her face for any indication as to what had gone wrong. Had he said something? Had he looked at her the wrong way? Was she aware of the fact that he desperately wanted to taste her honey lips again? His brows were furrowed with worry, she noticed. 'Oh god,' she though 'he can't be worried about me; I won't let him worry about me.' "Right then," she said hurriedly "I'm going. Nice to see you. See you later maybe. Bye." With that she rushed down the steps before he could protest, her auburn curls whirling behind her. 'She really is a mystery,' he thought to himself before grabbing his guitar and heading to the dungeons.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed this, I'm really flattered that so many of you have read it already.


	4. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction. I also don't own the title of this chapter as it is the title of a song by Kelly Clarkson on which this chapter is based

* * *

**Chapter 3: Behind These Hazel Eyes**

Rose had realised a long time ago that she was numb. She had recognised it when she realised the only way she could feel was when she was laughing and she felt the happiness fill her heart. Other than those very rare occasions she was numb. She always felt left out when she couldn't cry at movies at the points she knew she was supposed to; she knew that her heart was black, broken and sorrowful but she had never understood why. She hadn't known that she could become completely numb until the summer though. That was why she could do all those... things with the boys she'd met. She let herself become disjointed, not herself, when she was with them. She did those things and felt truly euphoric but it wasn't her. That was another thing she did just to feel; along with laughing harder than a normal person and, obviously, the drugs.

She stood in the shower letting the water run over her with her arms crossed over her chest. This was when she was most unfeeling, when she had just woken up, she would stay under the water not only to wake herself up but also to try and create feeling in her body; in her heart. She stepped out and went over the events of the last week. It was Saturday which meant sitting in the library studying, lunch, Hogsmeade and then a few discreet drops of vodka before dinner. No one seemed to notice that she was quite unless she was in the classroom. She would laugh when required, answer when asked a question talk when spoken to but she was never really around her friends and cousins anymore. Hell, her boyfriend had to hunt for her to even have a hug.

She spent most of her time hidden in the library, running from reality. The books she read were to study but she would immerse herself in them to escape from the open world. Writing the essays was her own form of sanctuary. She didn't have to think about why her heart was broken without falling in love or the fact that she was scared that she would do something she regretted with Tom or the fact that she didn't regret kissing Malfoy at all. It didn't make sense. So she buried herself in the books that stated fact and didn't conflict, unless it was a controversial subject.

She ate breakfast in her little shell and distanced herself from the crowd. She liked to eat in solitude; it helped her to slowly dwindle from existence. She was not sure what made her brave enough for her to end up in Gryffindor, she was descended from two Gryffindors, one of who's family had always been Gryffindor, but that shouldn't mean that she was a Gryffindor by definition.

* * *

The library was almost empty apart from Rose and few Ravenclaws who were cramming for their exams earlier than the rest of the school. Why couldn't she have been put in Ravenclaw, they seemed like people she could relate to. She got back to her book about the many uses of the Polysquiggle Root when she suddenly heard a thump on the table across from her. She looked up to see Albus; his green eyes looking at her accusingly. What had she done now? The more perplexed she got, the more accusing the look became until suddenly she heard him actually growl with frustration. She looked back, shocked at the sudden animal behaviour of her cousin. She needed answers. Fast.

"What?" she asked wishing he wouldn't flip at the question,

"What do you mean what?! You've been avoiding us, all! Tom is getting really annoying; constantly asking where you are, although if he doesn't know that by now he clearly doesn't know you that well, and now, on a Hogsmeade weekend, you are sat in the _library_ doing _homework_. And then you have the nerve to ask what!"

"Blimey Albus, chill, yeah? I haven't been avoiding you at all I've just needed alone time recently. As for Tom I'm sorry, I'll talk to him later. You're getting more and more like your Father everyday Albi, keep your hair on, yeah?"

"You're getting more and more like your Mum everyday. Sorry, it's just, we miss you Rosie. Stop hiding, just for a day, come to Hogsmeade with us. You never know, you and Tom might be able to actually talk to each other,"

Rose laughed; it was funny that she'd been going out with Thomas for a week now and she hadn't held a proper conversation with him since. How could she though, when he was the rebound. "OK, just let me put this book back yeah?"

"OK then, I'll wait for you." As she went to the Herbology section, she could have sworn she saw a flash of silver, but she knew she was only kidding herself. After last night's awkward encounter she knew he probably wouldn't want to look at her again. She made her way back to Albus and grabbed his hand, she didn't realise how much she had started to loath the library recently until she ran out the door. She looked back to see Albus grinning from ear to ear. It must be a strange concept to have Rosie Weasley running _away_ from books. She smiled back and raced him to the coaches.

She sat opposite her cousin and next to her new boyfriend in the coach. He looked a lot like his father, Oliver, but she could see the resemblance of Katie Bell, his mother, in his eyes and mouth. He placed his arm around her shoulders in affection when she climbed in and she let herself be pulled into his embrace. It didn't feel right though, looking up at his face, it felt slightly awkward to her; like she didn't belong there. The carriage jolted into moving and he gripped her slightly tighter so she wouldn't fall forward. She wanted to wriggle out of his grasp but she was too weak, too tired.

She needed a dress for the Halloween ball that McGonagall had hosted every year since the Great Battle of Hogwarts. Not that she particularly wanted to go, it wasn't really her thing. She'd rather be at home with her muggle friends smoking weed, drinking vodka out the bottle and doing meaningless sexual favours. Hogwarts was too formal for her liking; this was a black tie event for wizards. With this in mind she and the girls split off from the boys to go shopping. Lily had the idea that it would be fun to surprise their dates and make an impression. She really was like Auntie Ginny.

"How about this one Rosie?" Lily said, pulling a dress from the rack,

"Too girly and honestly if you thought I'd like that you really don't know me,"

"How about this one?" Roxanne enquired,

"Too low cut,"

"This one?" Molly asked,

"Too short,"

"This one?" Lucy said

"It's shining gold, need I say more?"

"This one?"

"I'd look like a meringue,"

"You aren't being very helpful, Rosie. That's practically every design they have," Lily said impatiently

"What about this one?" Rose said pulling the only half decent dress from the rack.

"Go for it, heck if it was a chicken I'd say go for it, that's the first one you've picked out since we've got here. Try it on." Rose took the dress into the changing rooms and looked in the mirror disapprovingly. She stayed behind the curtain in the dress, not wanting to step out of the cubicle but knowing that Lily and Roxy would want to see it. "I don't like it!" she yelled and she heard a sudden hurry of feet as the whole gaggle came over to the changing room. 'Great. Now I'm a fucking freak show.'

"Don't take it off we're coming in to look," came Lily's voice. When she and Roxanne entered Rose was pulling at different places in the dress, willing it to become baggy like the rest of her clothes, "stop that Rosie!" Lily said slapping her hands, "now stand up straight. No do it properly. There you go. Now what is it that you don't like about it?"

"It makes my boobs look big," Rose said

"OK. That's a good thing, what else?" Roxanne said,

"It's short,"

"Hardly sweety, it's knee length," Lily piped up,

"I look like a dick," Rose said, refusing to admit defeat, "oh and I can't wear a bra with it."

"You don't look like a dick you look amazing and as for the bra issue; we _are_ witches, we don't have wands for no reason whatsoever," Lily said.

"Fine, I'll get it,"

"Great! Now what do you think of this one?" Roxy said pointing to the dress she was wearing,

"Um, I don't think the boys would approve of the cleavage,"

"Brilliant! Jus what I wanted!" Roxy said in all seriousness. Rose would never understand her cousin when it came to this kind of thing but she just shrugged and shooed them out of the cubicle. Once they had left Rose took the dress off carefully, as though she were expecting to rip it at any time. Lily insisted on buying new shoes as well although Rose wasn't too sure; after all she needed to buy some other things, like books and quills. Lily insisted that she was being silly and that if she'd just let her hair down for a bit people wouldn't make fun of her, as if on cue there came a sniggering voice from the alley to the girls' left.

"So Weasley, why are you hiding in the library? Trying to find out ways to avoid being hit by a Bludger?" it was Louis Zabini no one else had such a talent of talking through his nose. Rose looked up anyway to show Zabini the look of utter discontent on her face. She was surprised to see a glint of silver behind the culprit's head, "here's a tip, don't kiss the other Chaser whilst the game's still going on."

"Oh, God, Zabini, get over it! That was a week ago and I've heard this all before," she said shooting Malfoy a disapproving look. It seemed to have thrown Zabini slightly though and he started thinking of something else to say to her that would insult her. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face, scaring her slightly, although she would never admit that. Did he know about the summer?

"How's Mummy and Daddy? Still married?"

Both Lily and Rose frowned, "Yeah, why?"

"Last I heard your Dad was shopping elsewhere,"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Zabini; my parents are very much in love,"

"Oh really because a little birdie told me that your Dad was fucking someone else. Someone of worthy blood status, nothing like the mudblood he married," that hit a nerve but before she could retaliate a velvet voice spoke up,

"That was uncalled for Louis!" Malfoy said with a surprising hostility in his voice he looked over to Rose and they locked eyes for a moment; hers filled with thanks. She didn't like being saved but what Zabini had said had really struck a chord. Suddenly Rose felt a protective arm around her waist and instinctively cowered into the owner. She was surprisingly disappointed when she realised it was Tom though and pulled away slightly. Albus was beside her with a look of shock on his face.

"You'll pay for this Malfoy!" he yelled after the now retreating Slytherins,

"It wasn't him Albi it was Zabini, Malfoy was the one who told him to stop," Rose said, slightly offended by her cousin's assumptions,

"Yeah, well, you can't be too careful with him. His father was a D-"

"Yes his _father_, who has not seemed to have rubbed off on Scorpius, leave it. I could handle myself," Rose lied, "get much?" she said changing the subject. She didn't like the vulnerability she had just been in.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, although I, personally, would have rather have spent the money elsewhere but Lily insisted," Rose couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with Tom's arm still placed around her waist. She knew he was only trying to be a good boyfriend, comfort her, but it made her feel slightly inferior to him. She wriggled out of his grasp and kept her back to him.

The journey back to the school was slightly awkward; Rose was being unnecessarily cruel to Tom by ignoring him; Lily was the only one talking the whole of the way back with Roxy nodding in agreement and Albus, James and Fred all listening half heartedly.

"What's wrong Rose?" Tom asked eventually, rubbing his hand up and down her back, she shrugged for him off and said

"Nothing," she was feeling particularly hollow at that moment and his attempt at comforting her wasn't doing anything to help,

"OK," he said, not entirely convinced.

* * *

Rose sat at the end of the table on her own in the hope that she could have the meal alone, she needed that. Her plan was flawed, however, by the fact that she had several cousins who were full of energy. She couldn't remember that, being energetic, it seemed alien to her now. She left the table without waiting for anyone, knowing she was getting looks from her friends and family that accused her of being rude. She didn't care.

"Rose, wait!" 'Great.' Albus was a godsend when she needed him but right now she didn't want to talk about it, she knew she would though; that's how it worked with him, it's not like he'd force her for answers, she'd just tell him. He ran up to her and blocked the corridor, "what's up? You've been off ever since Hogsmeade,"

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry," this phrase caused Albus to instantly worry, giving her an reproving look, "it's just something Zabini said,"

"Don't let the whole 'your mother's a mudblood' thing get to you; your Mum is proud of her heritage, as should you be,"

"No it wasn't that, he said something about Dad before saying that,"

"What! What could he possibly say about him?"

"That he's been, and I quote, 'fucking someone else',"

"What! Come on Rosie, you know that's not true!"

"Do I? It seems logical; he has been working late a lot recently."

"Yeah, but that's just part of the job. Don't listen to Zabini, he talks shit constantly!"

"Mm, maybe, I'm off to bed, I'm pretty tired after all that shopping, seriously, I don't see how Roxy and Lily can do it all the time." With that she walked through the portrait hole and up to her room. So much for that essay, oh well there was a whole day free tomorrow. As she changed into her oversized tee-shirt and clashing pyjama trousers she contemplated having another spliff. Nah, she only had so much weed to last until Christmas.

She climbed into bed thinking about the dress she had bought that day, about the bits of her body that she would slice off to look better. She thought of all the blood that would end up on the floor, the questions she'd be asked, the pain she would feel. She wondered what it would feel like to cut her own throat. That's the way she'd want to me murdered; bring cut through veins and arteries, cut through the voice box, cut through the wind pipe. Yes, that was the way to die. She could imagine the deep crimson liquid pulsing in time with her dying heart, pouring out in gushes at first but when her heart would slow it would start to trickle down the front of her neck and seep into her clothes. She would look like a vampire that had just fed with the blood she was choking on oozing from her partially opened mouth. 'Too messy,' she thought to herself. As she drifted to sleep her last thought was a vision of her splayed on the ground beneath her dorm window.

* * *

**AN:** Bit of a dark side, what do you think? And has Ron had an affair, if so, with who?

There are a few typos, please excuse them.


	5. Letters, Trees and Smiles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Chapter 4: Letters, Trees and Smiles**

Scorpius was furious. Louis had stepped way over the line with that comment but that wasn't what was bugging him. It was two other small things; first was the comment Potter had shouted after him when Louis had picked a fight with Weasley, the second was Wood's arm around Weasley's waist and the fact that she had welcomed the embrace. He pushed his long fringe from his eyes and looked over at the Gryffindor table. She was leaving, Potter running after her. Malfoy knew something was wrong with her, he'd noticed that recently, she could only be seen in lessons or the library. Although, Malfoy didn't know whether this was normal behaviour, what with not really watching her before a week ago. He was going to have to have a long and meaningful chat with Zabini for his behaviour. That was all he could do at the moment to help her. Scorpius finished his meal and exited the Great Hall. He was fast enough to catch the end of Potter and Weasley's conversation

"Don't listen to Zabini, he talks shit constantly!"

"Mm, maybe, I'm off to bed, I'm pretty tired after all that shopping, seriously, I don't see how Roxy and Lily can do it all the time." With that he saw the red- head leave her cousin. Scorpius started toward the dungeon before Potter caught his arm. He turned back to see the emerald green eyes looking back at him, "Potter," he said with a curt nod.

"Talk to Zabini, yeah? Or I'll tell Rosie you've been staring at her all week,"

"I was planning to anyway Potter, I don't like people being labelled the way she was today. Tell Weasley if you want, I can't do anything to stop you," Scorpius shrugged. He didn't care if she knew; it wasn't like she would come running to him with open arms.

"Good, well, thank you, for standing up for her and stuff," Potter said looking a little flustered,

"No problem; anytime," with that Scorpius continued to walk toward the dungeons, a new determination within him.

* * *

"It was uncalled for and you know it!" Scorpius yelled. He'd been arguing with Louis about this for a good half an hour.

"So what? I called her Mum a mudblood, it's not like it's a crime;" he paused, "is it?"

"No, but it doesn't mean it's not offensive," he suddenly remembered something "and what was all that about her Dad 'shopping elsewhere'?"

"Oh you'll find out sooner or later," a dangerous smirk split the boy's face,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All in good time my young Malfoy, all in good time." With this Scorpius completely lost it and stomped off to his dorm. What did Zabini know and why was he so cryptic about it? He flopped on his bed only to notice that he was not alone. A jet black owl with tan spots was perched on his pillow next to his head. He had to stifle a scream when he sat bolt upright. He noticed the owl had a letter attached to its foot and detached it. It was addressed in emerald green lettering to _Scorpius_. He opened it breaking the emerald green wax seal.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I was very pleased to receive your owl last week and am very excited to hear you've settled into your fourth year well. Your mother insists that I tell you that she will be sending you your dress robes for the ball next week. She also asks that you tell Miss Zabini that she and her brother are invited to the annual Christmas Ball._

_We were both exceedingly proud of you on Saturday and were very pleased that you and your teammates won so tremendously against the Gryffindors. I hope that you yourself one day aspire to be a captain as I once was as you certainly have the potential._

_We were also immensely proud of your actions to save the Weasley girl, we are glad that our teachings have had an effect on you and that you don't treat her as I once treated her parents. I ask you to remember that blood status is nothing to do with anyone's personality. I also wish to ask you that you tell those in your house who are ignorant enough to think this the true morals of a decent person._

_We both hope that you are well, my boy, and that you are enjoying your educational experience. Remember the fourth year was the year it all changed for both your Mother and me. As always I have taken great pleasure in writing to you of our mediocre lives._

_All our love,_

_Dad_

Scorpius smiled. He always looked forward to his father's letters and he, apparently, enjoyed sending them. There were no demands or threats in his letters, no snide comments or put downs and Scorpius was glad that he did not receive the same types of letter that Draco had. Hell, he was grateful that it was signed 'Dad' and not 'Your Father' or even 'Draco'. His father never asked for a reply to his letters but Scorpius would always send one.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm glad that you liked to hear from me and I hope that you both are well. Thank mother for letting me know and that I will inform Eleanor and Louis as soon as possible about the Ball._

_I would one day like to become a captain of the Slytherin team but I am focusing on the up and coming exams as a priority._

_I have always held your teaching to heart and have always defended those whom could not defend themselves. I did in fact demonstrate this again today when Louis was criticising the Weasley girl about her heritage. I was shocked and appalled that someone so close to me could have such a low opinion of another human being. Were you really like that when you were here?_

_I am well and enjoying my fourth year thus far and will always keep in mind that you and Mother both changed. I have enjoyed hearing of your mediocre lives and always look forward to receiving your letters. How is the house? It has always been a part of the family to me with its constant creaking and groaning._

_With love_

_Scorpius_

He attached the letter to the bird's foot, gave it a snack and sent it on its way. He was hesitant until he realised it was only half past eight. He was unnaturally tired though and changed for bed. He resolved that he would not ask the Zabinis to the Christmas Ball until he heard back from his father. He knew that he was telling tales on Louis but he felt the need to tell his father of the boy's behaviour. He thought that if Draco didn't want them to come to the Ball he would mention it in the next letter and so he would not ask Louis, otherwise he would ask him next week, but not until after his father had sent his letter.

He clambered into bed and hoped for a better day tomorrow; one that involved Weasley without her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend.

* * *

Draco read his son's letter with great pleasure but was disconcerted by the news on the Zabini child. He was going to have a talk with Astoria about thinking twice before inviting them to the Ball. He had decided a long time ago that he didn't want to mix with those sorts of people.

He called his wife into his study and discussed the issue. They were agreed that they should not invite any of the Zabinis as they obviously had retained the ideals that started the war. This unsettled both of them somewhat; maybe the world hadn't changed like they had hoped. Astoria left the study and Draco to himself. She understood him and he liked that. They loved each other dearly but had never fallen in love, with each other at least. They understood each other exceptionally well and they were both grateful for that. Scorpius was to be their only child, that was agreed, and they both loved him and were careful to teach him well.

Whilst reading and re-reading Scorpius's letter a thought occurred to him and he called Astoria back in to his study. He asked her one question. "Yes," she said "that would be a lovely idea!"

* * *

Scorpius shrugged his coat on over his school robes and headed outside. The October air had suddenly taken a turn for the worst and, although it wasn't raining today, it was exceedingly chilly. It was the Monday after the eventful Hogsmeade trip and he needed to clear his head. He'd been looking at her all day again today. She seemed abnormally quiet even in lessons and had a sad pensive look on her face all day. He started to grow concerned, although he had no idea why. She seemed to be ignoring Wood, which he was quietly glad about for some unknown reason, and only seemed to talk to Potter when he insisted on getting a response from her. Scorpius's head was filled with her and he needed to get a release from her.

He made a beeline for the tree by the lake that he found solitude in. When he got there he thought he could smell the faint musky scent of tobacco but dismissed it. He sat at the base of the trunk of the tree and looked out on the still water of the lake. He becomes jealous of the placid waters without really knowing why. In his peripheral vision he saw a sprinkle of hot ash pass his shoulder, causing him to look up. Then he saw auburn curls tumbling over a slight back. She was looking out at the lake and had clearly not seen him come over. Why was she always anywhere he was? He knew he should have been frustrated that the one place he had come to get away from her was the one place she was but he couldn't help but feel happiness wash over him.

"Do you have some kind of radar when it comes to me?" he said out loud, sounding slightly bitter,

She was suddenly shocked out of her trance and frantically looked around for where the voice had come from and stopped when she met his eyes. "Yes Malfoy, you are truly irresistible," she said with a sarcastic tone.

"What's up?" he wasn't expecting her to answer him considering she didn't seem to be filling Potter in but he thought that it was worth a go. Just to settle himself and his conscience,

"Oh, you know, the usual," she said dismissively before taking a drag of the cigarette. Silence ensued, and just while he was considering whether it was awkward or not, he remembered something. "Weasley?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry about what Zabini said; I had a word with him afterward,"

"That's ok but I don't need your pity Malfoy,"

"That's not why I did it." 'Shit, she's going to ask-'

"Why then? We aren't friends,"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't like the idea that someone would say something so degrading,"

"From what I hear your father said it often to my Mum," she spat back.

"Sorry. Weasley?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Why aren't we friends?"

"Because we have never gotten to that stage,"

"Can we be though? I mean we have done things together that no one else knows about,"

"Are you blackmailing me into being your friend Malfoy because that's not what I would consider as friendly?"

"No. Not at all, I just want to be friends with you, is that so hard to comprehend?"

"Yes actually. What are you scheming?"

"Nothing. Fine then, fuck you, this conversation was clearly pointless. Enjoy the fag. Goodbye!" he was irritated now, why was it so hard for her to accept that he wanted to be her friend, no strings attached. He turned to go back to the castle when suddenly her voice broke the silence.

"Wait, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Yeah, sure we can be friends,"

"Don't do something you feel you have to because you're worried about my feelings,"

"No. Really, lets be friends. Want a fag?"

"No it's a disgusting and revolting habit," he paused, "pass us one." She reached down and gave him a long white and orange cylinder; he placed it in his mouth and lit it. She smiled vacantly and looked back up at the lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said dreamily as he climbed up the tree and sat beside her.

"Yeah, it is,"

"It looks so simple," she said and he thought he knew what she meant.

"Yeah I suppose," he paused and looked at her. Her hazel eyes were dark with sorrow, "what's really wrong, Weasley?"

"A lot of things," she said still looking out at the lake.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No not really,"

"Come on Weasley, please."

"My skin prison," she said, at first it sounded fairly random to him but then it clicked.

"I know what you mean," he didn't but he didn't know whether she'd pick up on that. She didn't.

"Being stuck in the world with nothing but your mind; it's restricting," and that was all she said, all they both said, before their goodbyes.

* * *

As always Potions was a bit of a bore. Slughorn was giving his 'Slug Club' the special treatment by giving them the hardest potions to brew. Scorpius wasn't complaining for being a member of the elite group but the potion he and his new partner, Rose Weasley, had been given took forever to make. They didn't talk much and he noticed that she was doodling all over her parchment. It looked like a scrap piece which told him she did it rather a lot.

"Right class, excellent work today, particularly Mr Macmillan," just as Slughorn was praising Macmillan the words: _Macmillan? What a dick_ wrote themselves on the board. The whole class started to laugh; apart from Macmillan, who looked astonished and Slughorn, who had his back to the board. Macmillan suddenly started rambling about how the person writing was clearly jealous of the praise and they were clearly not any good at Potions. Almost as soon as he'd started stuttering these words the first message faded, only to give way to a new one: _Does anyone give a damn Gilbert? No. Didn't think so._ This caused the whole class to laugh harder. Potter said something along the lines of "good one."

As Scorpius was rocking back in his chair laughing just as hard as the rest of the class he looked over at Rose. He noticed she was smirking satisfactorily to herself and had a piece of blank parchment in front of her which she seemed to be writing on. As she stopped the class laughed again, Scorpius looked back up to the board to see that the words _Shut up Albus, we all know you wear girls' underwear for good luck before a Quidditch match._ Then it clicked. Scorpius reached over for the parchment and wrote the words _and Zabini wears girls' underwear anyway._ He knew it was childish and no where near as funny as the statements that Rose had made only moments ago but since the class was laughing so hard from the remark about Potter's luck ritual he thought he should add something witty to the conversation. He looked back at Rose to see her grinning and an evil glint in her eye.

She grabbed the parchment back and scribbled something so quick he had to read it with the rest of the class _plus Zabini is a dick like Macmillan. Maybe they should compare,_ the rest of the class burst out in laughter while Scorpius looked over at Weasley, shocked, but she was writing again. A dot was on the board with an arrow pointing to it declaring it as Macmillan's next to it was a similar drawing declaring it as Zabini's. The laughing became uncontrollable and Slughorn turned around to see what the fuss was about. His eyes widened with shock and he turned back to the class, his face purple with rage.

"Who has been drawing such obscenities on my board? If they do not own up I will be forced to give them a detention!" Four more words appeared on the board: _Oh so bite me!_ Scorpius looked over at Weasley eyes wide. She shrugged it off while everyone else laughed as Slughorn's head looked like it was about to explode.

"Fine class detention if no one owns up!" the whole class groaned. Scorpius looked over at Weasley and they nodded.

"We did it!" they said in unison and they each received a detention for later in the week. Both were grinning as they left the classroom and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. As she was dragged away by her cousin and friends Scorpius couldn't help but think of how much prettier she was when she smiled.

* * *

**AN: **I know it got a bit shit towards the end but I'm trying to have as much build up as possible to the dance. The Chapter name is also shit; any suggestions?


	6. Detentions and Invitations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fictions

* * *

**Chapter 5: Detentions and Invitations**

_Dear Draco,_

_We would very much like to attend your Christmas Ball. I feel that after several years of sending you letters that seeing you in person would be a pleasant novelty. Should I tell Rose and Hugo or is Scorpius going to? That is if they are allowed to come._

_Ron was a little abashed by the invitation, you two _will_ behave won't you? The past is the past after all. Have you talked to Harry recently? He said you've been working together recently. Maybe if you have you could ask him to talk to Ron?_

_How is the family? I have to say I am very grateful for your son's reflexes when he caught my Rose, although I do apologise for the display she made on the Quidditch pitch; I had a word with her about that. I hope that Astoria is well. She looked very pretty at the Quidditch match and was that a baby bump I saw?_

_I am very excited now about this ball, what to wear?_

_Kind Regards_

_Hermione Weasley_

He always enjoyed receiving her letters. They were a reflection of her; formal, intelligent, energetic. He knew it was bad and would make his father turn in his grave, but whenever he read one of her letters it made him smile for the rest of the week. He immediately wrote a reply and attached it to Ceasar's leg.

* * *

The beautiful black and brown owl landed gracefully on her countertop and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She had been told the bird was called Ceasar and she thought it very fitting. It reminded her of his owner; graceful, domineering, dark.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am glad that you are all coming to the Ball. I have to say I have the same desire to see you. You can tell Rose and Hugo if you wish but I was going to ask Scorpius to mention it to Rose in my next letter to him anyway._

_Yes I will 'behave'. I can't make any promises for your husband though, how he behaves is up to him. Yes I have talked to Potter and I will ask him to talk to your husband for me._

_My family is fine. My mother is fussing unnecessarily over my son; my wife is good company and my son seems to have settled well into his fourth year. I constantly remind him that that was a year of change for both his mother and me. That is ok, we both very proud in that moment as it showed us that we had raised a well mannered, chivalrous son! Don't apologise for that; she is fourteen years old after all. It seems a long time ago I know but I'm sure you would have done something similar with Viktor Krum if you had the chance, Granger. Astoria is well and I will tell her you asked after her. I doubt that it is a 'baby bump' as we agreed a long time ago Scorpius would be our only child._

_How is the Weasley clan? Potter has told me that you have had a new addition recently. Pass on my congratulations, even if they are not received as warmly as they are given. Tell the father that it only gets better as you watch them grow up and when he says that it is impossible tell him that was what I thought. _

_I am glad you have something to look forward to. You haven't been mentioning your life at home recently which draws me to the conclusion that you haven't had a very interesting week. Wear something formal that makes you feel good. Let your hair down maybe?_

_I look forward to seeing you on the 16__th__ December._

_Draco Malfoy_

She sighed, held the letter to her heart and replied.

* * *

An owl landed on her window sill. It was a truly beautiful bird and she never ceased to be astonished by this. The letter was addressed to her and she ripped it open.

_Hello My Love,_

_I hope your week has been a good one. How are your cousins? Are they behaving? How is Thomas? I heard that he was injured. Tell him I wish him well. Is fourth year being good to you, remember it is the year of change._

_I am writing to you with exciting news. I thought it wise to tell you and not your brother as he is a little too much like your father; we have been cordially invited to the Malfoy Christmas Ball. I have been assured that the company will be pleasant and that Mr Malfoy is considering asking Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny too as it would mean you have some people you know there and will help your father feel at ease, you know how he gets sometimes. I have been told that you will most probably be told by Scorpius as well so tell him thank you and that you are very excited._

_It is a formal occasion so I would like to inspect that new dress you bought _before_ the night so that I know what alterations to do, because no doubt there will be alterations needed - you did go shopping with Roxanne after all. I was told by Mr Malfoy not to apologise for your behaviour on the Quidditch pitch that time but I would like you to say thank you to Scorpius if you have not done so already and sorry to both Mr and Mrs Malfoy for your crude behaviour when we arrive at their house._

_Send my love to the family and pass the messages along to Hugo will you please, and try to make sure he doesn't make a scene._

_With all my love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. S__ome exciting news closer to home, although I'm sure you've already heard, Victoire gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Chantelle. Teddy is thrilled! I think he quite enjoys the idea of having someone else to pamper. She came in at 8 pounds 2 ounces and has her father's hair and her mother's beauty._

* * *

Rose arrived early to detention on Friday evening. She assumed it was a force of habit from being a renowned school swat. She waited patiently outside Slughorn's door for either the teacher or her fellow student to show. She took the time to contemplate the week. This was defiantly the year of change. She had undeniably changed, although she hadn't realised just how much until this week. She had spent most of this week with her brother, cousins, boyfriend and friends as she seemed to have neglected them of late. Scorpius would occasionally come to the common place of meeting too, when he felt like it. He was the only one that didn't seem surprised by her actions and she found comfort in that.

She had been very cruel to Tom all week she realised suddenly; she was amazed at his persistence and almost felt sorry for him. She was giving him the cold shoulder constantly, ignoring him and insulting him every chance she got. The thing was not that she didn't like the boy, because she did, or that he was not boyfriend material, which he was, it was just that she didn't want a boyfriend. Not like him anyway; he was too perfect as a boyfriend, almost twee. He constantly told her she was beautiful and always tried to 'snuggle'. She was made uneasy by these gestures that he considered romantic; she had never once _felt_ beautiful and she didn't like to 'snuggle' because it was too personal a thing to do. She barely knew the guy and the gesture implied that they had known each other for years and knew what made each other tick; knew each other better than they knew themselves; and they didn't.

She had to break up with him. How though; and why? He hadn't done anything wrong apart from try and be her boyfriend. Her mother would be extremely disappointed in her, but that had never stopped her before. She just couldn't let him get close to her, worse; she couldn't let him fall in love with her. Not when she's sure he's already half way there, the fool, and she knows she could never love him back. And then there's the sex thing. It would be cruel if she did the things she did to the other boys and felt just as numb when she was doing it to him; especially as they would mean something to him. She wouldn't let him touch her when she knew that she'd feel hollow. If he were to fall in love with her the act of sex would mean more to him, love making. She didn't want to lose her virginity that way; knowing the boy loved her when she never could love him back.

"Weasley," Malfoy drawled, snapping Rose out of her thoughts.

"Malfoy," she said, acknowledging him. They were not on first name basis; that would be too much of a shock to the system for her, and her cousins for that matter.

"Ah, good you're both here on time I see," Slughorn said as he rounded the corner, looking slightly dishevelled, "right, well, come in. OK, now I want you both to sort through my supplies, I know students open new jars of things without finishing others so I want you to make sure that the supplies are in as few jars as possible. I'm off, I missed dinner and I have a meeting, I'll be back at around ten." he left as soon as he finished his last line, a little flustered. Malfoy and Rose looked at each other a little confused at the Professor's behaviour. After exchanging weary glances they set themselves to the task at hand.

The two had light conversation whilst doing their detention and they finished long before ten so they seated themselves on top of one of the desks and continued to chat.

"Oh," Scorpius said in the middle of a conversation, "I almost forgot. Dad says that you have been invited to our family Christmas Ball,"

"I know, my Mum sent an owl this morning, she seemed pretty excited about it,"

"My Dad did too, which is slightly odd, he always complains about these kinds of things,"

"Mum mentioned that maybe Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny would be invited, you heard anything?"

"Oh yeah, Dad said he was thinking about it and that he'd owl me tonight with his decision,"

"Mum also said to say thank you for catching me, I couldn't remember if I had so thank you,"

He chuckled, "Anytime," he said with a surprising sincerity in his voice. Rose inwardly gasped; that one word had made her feel so much better than any praising word that had come from Tom. She frowned. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Malfoy looked at her slightly worried, she noticed his eyes were more silver than blue now. "Don't look at me like that," she said, feeling a little fidgety.

"Like what?" he asked, his voice soft,

"Like... like what happens to me matters,"

"Of course it matters, why wouldn't it?" he had a crease between his eyebrows now and he had come closer with the question,

"Because I don't matter,"

"Who's to say you don't matter, Rose?" she gasped at the use of her first name and the proximity of his body to hers

"I'm to say, I don't matter,"

"You do matter and don't tell yourself otherwise," he said firmly, he hadn't moved forward again but she was very aware of him.

"Stop!" she screamed suddenly making him move back, "stop acting like this!"

"Like what?" he was angry now and his eyes seemed to have seeped into the blue shade,

"Like you care, you don't care; you just want to laugh at me while I'm down!"

"Oh so you know what I'm feeling now is that it?! I can't possibly feel for you, can't possibly want to get to know you, because I'm a Slytherin, better yet I'm a _Malfoy_!" he said the last word like it was a disease.

"No! It's just you're... you; you have people around you who want you because of or in spite of those facts. You are worshipped and adored and idolised. Why would you care about _me_ a low life, the daughter of a blood traitor and a mudblood, a girl who spends most of her evenings smoking anything roasted and dried? You don't care you just want to watch me bleed, well here I am and I'll give you what you want!" with that she pulled her sleeve up to reveal the white smooth skin and placed her wand to it. Without giving him time to react she ran her wand across her wrist with a scream of agony. His brain suddenly went into overdrive as the blood dripped to the floor.

"Do you really think I want this? Do you really think that I would want to be your friend only to see you do this?" he screamed at her as he healed the wound with his own wand and cleaned the blood from the floor. She was shaking, she didn't know whether it was fear or sadness but she was shaking. He looked up at her, his face calm once again and saw her tousled state and ran over to the corner she was now sat in. Her eyes were brimming with tears and his eyes were telling her she could cry.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I really don't,"

"It's OK," he said serenely, "just please, don't ever do that to yourself again, _ever_."

"Alright, but why do you care?"

"I don't know exactly but what I do know is that ever since that first night I've noticed you more. What I've also noticed is people are looking at you and seeing what they want to not what they should be seeing. Now, tell me honestly, what's wrong Rose Weasley?"

"I'm fucked up," he couldn't help but let out a humorless chuckle, it was a generalised answer but totally honest. He pulled her into an embrace and she cried freely into his chest.

* * *

Since the detention Rose had insisted that Malfoy hang out with her and her friends more. She needed him there to help her through the break up with Tom that was inevitable. She had somehow started to rely on Malfoy to help the numbness subside and she knew she would become torn again once she had let go of Tom. Not because she loved him or that her heart would break but because she knew she'd be breaking his heart, she knew his wounded face would haunt her and she would feel guilt that could ultimately have led to her demise. She needed Malfoy to stop her from doing something stupid. She was uncharacteristically trusting of him now, since what had happened in the classroom, and needed him to prevent a similar situation arising.

A few days after she had called it off with Tom she stormed up to where Malfoy sat, laughing with Austin Nott: his cousin on his mother's side, and simply said "Malfoy, I need to scream," he looked up shocked and Austin nudged him and winked. 'God, is that all he thinks about!' Rose thought irritably. Malfoy ignored this gesture and looked up at Rose's face, seeing that she looked ready to explode.

"OK, see you later Aus," Malfoy said and grabbed Rose's wrist and dragged her out onto the school grounds, "go!" he said after encasing them in a silencing charm. She opened her mouth and screamed a loud, bloodcurdling scream. "Better?" he asked.

"Not quite, I brought this with me too," she said producing a large clear glass bottle with a red cap on it, "want a drop?"

* * *

**AN:** I was pondering for a long time as to whether I should leave it here or do another scene and decided, after getting no response from the people I looked to for help that I should end the chapter there. In other words: sorry it's taken so long.

I'm trying to make it so that the main focus of each chapter alternates between Rose and Scorpius.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love the reviews that I've been getting; they really help me with the story. If you have any suggestions they are welcome but I will only put them in if I see fit!


	7. Anytime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Anytime**

Scorpius's hangover was worse than he had expected. His head was throbbing and he felt like he was going to be sick at any moment. Why had he let Weasley talk him in to drinking half a bottle of vodka? Straight from the bottle. It was a good night though, despite the fact that any sound he heard was pounding into his brain. He was grateful that his roommates had not opened the curtains; he wouldn't have been able to deal with the sunlight very well and would have probably taken it out on the nearest first year. He was just glad that it was a Saturday, making the lie-in something he could do without arousing suspicions. Of course the fact that he hadn't returned to his dorm until well past curfew would raise a few eyebrows, but he could deal with that. He found himself wondering if Rose had had the same response to her return, he concluded that she somehow wouldn't have gotten away with it as easily. This distressed him slightly but that was soon brushed off when suddenly someone crashed through the door. Scorpius groaned at the unnecessary ruckus and buried his head in his pillow. Austin Nott swept over to Scorpius and chuckled to himself.

"Hey cuz!"

"Stop shouting," Scorpius said sounding drowsy.

"Here, drink this," Austin said, handing over a small cup of hangover potion, "and then tell me the gory details!" Scorpius took the potion from him and downed it. He then turned to his cousin and looked him straight in the eye. He couldn't understand Austin sometimes, especially at moments like this, when he seemed more interested in the gossip. He must have picked that up from his mother, from what Scorpius from his own mother; Daphne Greengrass had been quite a gossip mouth during her time at school. Scorpius was just curious as to why Austin had never picked up his father cool, sultry and seductive methods.

"There isn't much to tell," Scorpius said eventually, "she came to find me, which you know about already, I took her out to the grounds and she screamed. Then she offered me some vodka. We drank the whole bottle between us plus a bottle of Firewhiskey. I don't remember much but nothing 'gory' happened. Sorry,"

"It's alright," Nott said, although from the look on his face he was a little disappointed, "what's with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you always running to her every beckon call?"

"We're friends; that's what friends do. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Thanks for the potion Aus,"

"Anytime."

* * *

'Thank Merlin it's Saturday,' Scorpius thought as he entered the Great Hall, his head still painful from the night before. Nott was close in his wake actively talking about nothing that was particularly interesting to the blonde. He snuck a look to the Gryffindor to see that Weasley seemed annoyingly unaffected by the antics of the previous night. This came as a surprise to him as she had been the one who had been out of her tree, not him. He could, however, see a slight undertone to her smile. Like she was only smiling to keep up appearances. Maybe she was just better at dealing with this kind of thing than him. He had got the impression from her actions she got drunk quite often at home.

"Scorpius?" a clear voice ripped through his thoughts and he suddenly focused, seeing Nott's face in front of his.

"Yes?"

"Were you listening?"

"Do I ever?" Scorpius said sitting down at the Slytherin table. He grabbed a roll and buttered it before placing two rashers of bacon and three sausages in the middle.

"True. What I was saying was have you thought about the dance? I mean have you asked anyone yet?"

"No, I was going to ask Eleanor Zabini but father's banned me from speaking to the family. Don't ask, long story. I don't really know who to take, to be honest; maybe I'll go alone, then it's a bonus if I have a girl by the end of the night."

"Mmhmm," Austin said a little distantly, "I've been thinking,"

"Oh that's never a good sign," Scorpius muttered. Nott ignored him.

"I was thinking about asking that Weasley to the ball, not your new buddy but the one in my year, you know the pretty one?" Nott was in the year above Scorpius but due to them being cousins they had always been quite close.

"Oh you mean the Johnson girl's daughter? Yeah she's pretty I suppose," pretty was a bit of an understatement. She was stunning. She had a well proportioned, curvy body and long dark hair. Her skin was dark which made her unusually bright blue eyes prominent. Scorpius hadn't really been looking at her when he was with the Weasleys though; he had been too concerned with Rose's welfare than checking out her cousins.

"And I was wondering..." Nott trailed off,

"I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything though," Scorpius said, understanding what his cousin was insinuating.

"Thanks mate," Nott said, standing up and grabbing a piece of dry toast, "well see you later."

"No problem, anytime," Scorpius yelled after the retreating figure.

* * *

"Malfoy," a voice said from behind Scorpius. It sounded angry. 'What did I do now?' He turned to see James Potter looking at him with a sneer on his face.

"Potter," Scorpius said with a genuine cheeriness in his voice, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cut the crap, Malfoy, what were you doing with Rosie last night?" 'Oh shit.'

"We were walking out by the lake,"

"Until 2 in the morning? Rubbish!"

"We were talking!" it wasn't a lie, they had been by the lake, they had walked to get there, they had been talking too. It was just the bottle of Smirnoff that he knew wouldn't go down well.

"If you lay a finger on her, Malfoy, I will make sure you don't have a single finger _left_ by the time I'm done with you," Potter threatened. Scorpius was a bit perturbed by this; he had always though he'd been getting on with the Potters and Weasleys pretty well. Where had this come from anyway, it wasn't like they were... 'Oh no!'

"Believe me, I wouldn't do anything to her... with her... unless she wanted – I don't like her in that way... not that I wouldn't... she's pretty and I'd -" as he was saying this he realised that Potter's eyes were getting wider and his face getting angrier as he went on 'Hey Scorp? Want another shovel? I don't think that hole's big enough,' said a voice in his head. He decided to start again. "Listen Potter, I like her as a _friend_, I respect her too much to hit her or do... things... with her. If we were going out I'd still hold that respect for her. If you hadn't noticed recently she's been feeling _shit_. I'm not my father's son, I don't kick people when they're down," he snarled. 'The nerve of some people!'

"Good. Well. Yes well thank you," Potter said, a little thrown.

"Yeah, anytime." Scorpius said before walking away. 'Prick,' he thought.

* * *

Scorpius was really enjoying the book his reading and the quiet of the library gave him the liberty of peace that his common room didn't. Plus he was avoiding both Eleanor Zabini, who was constantly dropping hints about the ball coming at the end of the week, and Nott, who was constantly asking if he'd spoken to the Weasley girl yet. He hadn't; in fact he hadn't spoken to any of them in three days. He wanted to keep his fingers.

"My Dad's having an affair," came a matter of fact voice from across the table. He looked up to see haunted hazel eyes. He didn't know what to say, the words had been said so matter-of-factly that there was nothing he could say, "well, I don't know for sure but Mum is always saying he's coming home late, he never owls me or my brother. Mum hasn't even bothered to put the usual 'your father says hello' in her letters. Then there's what Zabini said..."

"Don't listen to him, he's a dick. Your Dad's an Auror right? Well they're always busy,"

"True, but if he's on a job he'd send letters himself. Mum seems ignorant, bless her, I love her but she can be rather stupid sometimes. Ironic really considered she's the brightest witch of her generation," Weasley said. Even Scorpius hadn't noticed how cynical she had gotten. He supposed he was partly to blame for that. He needed to get her off the drink somehow. He looked at her and noticed the bags under her eyes had gotten particularly bad recently. She had also seen that her eyes were constantly blood shot too. This had got really bad now. She needed comfort; the type that he wasn't sure he could offer her, the kind that she would be assured that it wasn't true, that it would all turn out fine. She was too stubborn to accept it though, and whenever he tried to tell her otherwise she would always shoot his reasoning down.

"Sorry. I needed to vent," she said after she'd explained all her reasoning to her theory and all the problems her cousins were causing her recently. Scorpius had to explain the reason that he wasn't meeting up with them when she mentioned it.

"It's alright," he said sincerely "anytime." After that she came to him every time.

* * *

"You have a date," Scorpius said simply to his cousin after sitting down at the Slytherin table for dinner on the Wednesday before the ball.

"Thanks!" Nott said, all too enthusiastically. He got that from Aunt Daphne, Uncle Theo wasn't enthusiastically about anything.

"There's a catch though," Scorpius said cautiously,

"What?" Nott asked, his suspicions aroused,

"You have to tell her family, and she said, and I quote, if they tell you you're 'dead meat', you have to meet her at the ball, even if you do wear a mask."

"Oh," Nott gulped, "thank god for masquerades, eh?" Scorpius chuckled at his cousin's positive attitude to almost everything.

"Yeah," he agreed. He was pleased for a different reason though, "if you need help I can try and get Rose to talk to them."

"That'd be great mate, thanks!"

"Anytime," Scorpius said, standing up to leave.

* * *

**AN:**I know it's short but I didn't have much I wanted to say for Scorpius recently. The All Hallows Eve Ball next. That chapter will be slightly different and change between Scorpius and Rose; each break will be a change.

Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile. If you have a suggestion as to something Slytherin it would be greatly appreciated.

**Preview:**

Nervously she stepped through the great oak doors, thankful for the mask and make up she was wearing hiding her blush. She didn't like everyone looking at her.


	8. From Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction and the song featured which is owned by Paramore

* * *

**Chapter 7: From Falling**

_Ron,_

_Hermione keeps asking about you. Why is that? She says you've been working late recently. Don't overwork yourself. I was pretty puzzled that she mentioned it because you left at the same as me the nights she mentioned; maybe I just got them confused._

_How are your lot? We haven't seen each other in a while. I know you're not looking forward to the Ball at Christmas, but look on the bright side, a good portion of the family will be there. Plus, Hermione seems to be anticipating it, and she's been saying that she's been a little stressed at the Ministry recently, so try to enjoy it for her sake._

_Malfoy has changed you know. He taught his son well, Ron, the same kind of lessons we taught our kids. If you didn't believe it before you have to believe it now, after that Quidditch match; I never thought I'd see the day a __Malfoy__ saved a __Weasley__._

_See you soon mate, and don't put yourself under so much stress!_

_Harry_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I feel like shit. Wait scrap that. I feel like a shitting arsehole. Still an understatement. Are you getting the drift Granger?_

_I can't tell you why, I feel like I should tell you at the Ball but Hermione, you have to believe me when I say I would tell you in this letter but it somehow feels like something that you should hear in person. Plus I've been told if I tell you I'd have no tongue and for extra measure my lips will be stuck together permanently. So writing it down wouldn't be the brightest idea. All I can say is don't take things as they seem, Maya. Some things are not quite what we believe them to be and sometimes the only way to find out is through a broken heart._

_I'm now absolutely dreading the 16__th__ December, although I'm hoping you'll make me feel a little better. I can only imagine how stunning you'll be. I'll never forget when you came down those steps for the Yule Ball!_

_Dray_

* * *

_Draco,_

_Please don't feel so bad. I know it sounds unbelievable right now but whatever it is can't be that bad. I agree that whatever it is you can't tell me shouldn't go on parchment with that kind of threat looming over your head._

_Ever the drama queen, Draco! Honestly, I know what a broken heart is like, trust me, and it's always because you've read too much into something!_

_Don't be so negative Dray, I'm so looking forward to coming to the gathering and you putting a damper like that on the whole night is making me regret the acceptance. Seeing you will be an honour and you can imagine all you want, Malfoy, but I've had two children since fourth year so don't expect anything quite as impressive._

_With my positive wishes,_

_Maya_

* * *

_Rosie!_

_Here is the mask you requested for the ball. Oh, darling, I just know you'll be absolutely stunning! After all you do have your Auntie Ginny's genes in you! Although I would like to take some credit for something beautiful about you, your curls perhaps?_

_Enjoy yourself this evening; I know my first ball was the best thing that happened to me. Minus the minor disagreement I had with your father. Remember that fourth year was the year of change for us all!_

_You are beautiful, my darling girl. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you understand? Anyone who contradicts that statement is either jealous of your beauty or disappointed that they don't have the honour of taking you themselves._

_I want a picture of you from the night, I won't put it on display; I know how you hate that._

_All my love, luck and kisses,_

_Mum_

* * *

A buzz came from her hoody pocket. Rose got up from her comfortable place on her bed and took her mobile out. She had bought it during the summer for her to stay in contact with her muggle friends.

RO! A DNCE U SAY? ND Y AM I NOT INVITED? ANY FITTYS? GD TO HEAR UVE STEERED CLEAR OF THAT SO-CO SINCE... WELL U NO. BEN WAS ASKING AFTER U. WHAT DO I SAY 2 HIM? IT WAS GD TO HEAR FROM U RO! DNT DO ANYTHING I WUDNT DO! LUV U BBS. C U SN YH? XMAS IS GUNNA B GR8! LUV JAZZ XXX

She chuckled. Jazz always had a way with words. She texted her back and smiled in contentment. She belonged with them and she liked that.

* * *

_Scorpius,_

_I am writing just to wish you luck with the Halloween Ball that's coming up. I have sent you a mask I thought may be suitable for you._

_There isn't a lot to say otherwise. I've been working hard and your mother has been busy._

_Enjoy yourself. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Remember this is the year for change._

_Your Loving Father_

* * *

_Dear Mr. S. Malfoy,_

_We understand that you are a very talented drummer. Here at Hogwarts, we strive to make sure that our students get the recognition that they deserve, whether on academic, vocational or otherwise abilities._

_With this in mind, we are asking you to partake in the entertainment for the upcoming Ball. We have sought out the best musical talents in the school to use their ability in a school 'band'. This is an optional proposition. However, we believe that there would be some benefit on your part if you were to join in with this cause._

_If you wish to involve yourself in this then RSVP to this letter as soon as possible so that we know if your position is filled. The music for the piece we wish you to play is attached to this letter and we hope that you will be taking this as seriously as any other dedication to the school._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Head of Charms and Hogwarts Musical Departments_

* * *

_Dear Miss. R. Weasley,_

_We understand that you are a very talented singer and guitarist. Here at Hogwarts, we strive to make sure that our students get the recognition that they deserve, whether on academic, vocational or otherwise abilities._

_With this in mind, we are asking you to partake in the entertainment for the upcoming Ball. We have sought out the best musical talents in the school to use their ability in a school 'band'. This is an optional proposition. However, we believe that there would be some benefit on your part if you were to join in with this cause._

_If you wish to involve yourself in this then RSVP to this letter as soon as possible so that we know if your position is filled. The music for the piece we wish you to play is attached to this letter and we hope that you will be taking this as seriously as any other dedication to the school._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Head of Charms and Hogwarts Musical Departments_

* * *

_Dear Mr L Zabini,_

_We understand that you are a very talented bassist. Here at Hogwarts, we strive to make sure that our students get the recognition that they deserve, whether on academic, vocational or otherwise abilities._

_With this in mind, we are asking you to partake in the entertainment for the upcoming Ball. We have sought out the best musical talents in the school to use their ability in a school 'band'. This is an optional proposition. However, we believe that there would be some benefit on your part if you were to join in with this cause._

_If you wish to involve yourself in this then RSVP to this letter as soon as possible so that we know if your position is filled. The music for the piece we wish you to play is attached to this letter and we hope that you will be taking this as seriously as any other dedication to the school._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Head of Charms and Hogwarts Musical Departments_

* * *

_Dear Mr L. Scamander,_

_We understand that you are a very talented guitarist. Here at Hogwarts, we strive to make sure that our students get the recognition that they deserve, whether on academic, vocational or otherwise abilities._

_With this in mind, we are asking you to partake in the entertainment for the upcoming Ball. We have sought out the best musical talents in the school to use their ability in a school 'band'. This is an optional proposition. However, we believe that there would be some benefit on your part if you were to join in with this cause._

_If you wish to involve yourself in this then RSVP to this letter as soon as possible so that we know if your position is filled. The music for the piece we wish you to play is attached to this letter and we hope that you will be taking this as seriously as any other dedication to the school._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Head of Charms and Hogwarts Musical Departments_

* * *

It was the day that was most anticipated by every girl in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in fourth year and above. Every girl but one red haired, hazel eyed, freckle faced Gryffindor; who was lying in bed with her covers pulled over her head willing the sunlight to go away. Saturdays were always the worst for Rose Weasley. It was the only day she could dwell on her life. The life she hated with a passion.

She heard the sound of running feet getting closer to her bed and inwardly groaned. Her bed moved as Roxanne jumped on her bed which made Rose groan at a more audible volume. Roxanne jumped on the bed for good measure and hopped off before pulling the quilt right back to reveal a curled up Rose shielding her face from the light.

"We have exactly... 13 hours, 43 minutes and 16 seconds, and counting, until you make the best entrance in the history of Hogwarts! Get up!" Roxy said shaking her cousin. Rose reluctantly sat up to face her.

"I'm up," she said before flopping back onto her pillow.

"Come on Rosie! We need every millisecond to make you look fabulous."

"Thanks, I'm that beyond help am I?"

"Oh you know what I mean! First you have to get to the Prefect bathroom and put these in the water," she said handing Rose some small bottles, "don't worry about not being a prefect, I have that covered. What ever you do, don't wash your hair! I'll be seeing to that personally. After at _least_ an hour, come back up here. I'll be doing your hair, although the styling won't be done until later. Then I should think it will be time for lunch. One thing Rose, don't listen to what people say, eat a good proper lunch! It would be embarrassing if you turned up looking absolutely stunning and your tummy was constantly talking! Then we'll be doing facials, waxing of legs, eyebrows and bikini lines. Don't look at me like that, I don't want to think about my baby cousin having sex at all but when you go to these things you always have to dress like you're going to be undressed. Then we'll do your hair style, I've got a few ideas in mind but you have to tell me whether they're right or wrong. Then it'll be manicure and pedicure followed by make up and eventually the dress. Any questions?"

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Rose said wearily. She had a hint of lazy annoyance in her voice that her cousin had taken to organising her day for her.

"No," Roxy said bluntly, "anything else?"

"When are you going to do all this stuff for you?"

"Same time as you, although I'm stunning anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

"Right then. I suppose I should get going then?"

"Atta girl!"

* * *

A lazy smile crept over Scorpius' lips as he woke up that Saturday morning. He had a good feeling about tonight. The mystery of the 'school band' had been nagging at him for days now and he wandered who would be joining him on the stage. None of them had practiced with each other at all in the previous week and it seemed that that was the way it was intended. He had done just as the letter had said and put as much effort into learning the music as revising for his up-coming block tests. He was also positive that something else good would happen to him but he wasn't sure what.

"Ready to have the time of your life, mate?" Austin had just come into the fourth year dormitory,

"As I'll ever be," Scorpius answered honestly.

"Well, I'll tell you now that it'll be a mad house. The girls seem to take _all_ day to get ready so they'll be running around like headless chickens. The boys in 6th and 7th years will be pretty manic too, they tend to be under the impression that this event ends with them having more than one girl in their bed." Scorpius shivered at this notion. Girls were still a fairly alien concept to him and the idea of two just seemed totally incomprehensible.

"Are you looking forward to your date?" Scorpius said eventually,

"Dead nervous actually. I don't know whether I'll be coming up here with her or a black eye or something in between." Scorpius chuckled.

"OK, I'm getting a shower. See you later,"

"OK, mate. Oh by the way, my sister said that she wants you to walk in with her, she's a little insecure about the whole thing for some reason. I would say she wants to make that Thomas guy jealous but I don't think that her coming in on her cousin's arm would do the trick."

* * *

The bubbles were swilling around her creamy, lightly freckled skin and she felt like she was on another planet. She was so glad she had not totally dismissed Roxy's suggestion of taking a bath in the Prefects bathrooms because she was truly relaxed. The oils she was given contained lavender oil, a relaxing agent, and almond oil, to moisturise her skin. She also added a little rose oil for the fragrance and to cleanse her skin.

The jet bubbles were gently massaging her tense back and her shoulders suddenly felt considerably lighter. She was grateful of that because she didn't know how she was going to cope with the fact that she was going to have to sing in front of the whole of the senior school later on tonight. She had discussed it with Professor Flitwick earlier in the week to ask if she could tell anyone or weather she'd ever be able to practice with the other band members. It turned out it was to be a total secret from all the students. She had still told Roxy though; she knew that, despite her being a hopeless gossip, she could hold secrets under lock and key for years.

She started to scrub her skin with the sea mineral exfoliator she was given, taking her own sweet time to rub her skin in large slow circles; she wanted to enjoy every minute of this bath. She could feel her skin slowly freeing itself of the unwanted dry and dead patches and felt like she was regenerating. Once she had covered herself with the balm completely she dipped herself back into the water to wash the suds off her skin.

Since she was instructed not to wash her hair she had tied it back for good measure. She immersed herself in the warm water up to her shoulders, rubbed the stubborn bits of foam off and drew herself back to the edge of the bath, relaxing on the seat that ran all the way around the edge.

This was the life.

* * *

After a quick shower he threw some clothes on and made his way down to the library. He wanted to get his extra credit essay out of the way before tonight as he didn't know whether he'd find the time to do it otherwise. Tonight was going to be hectic with the Ball and the after parties in the Slytherin common room were notorious for giving people hangovers that lasted a week. When he was satisfied with his essay Scorpius placed the extra reference books on the shelves where they belonged and continued down to the Great Hall for lunch.

When he entered he sat down next to his cousins and Justin Goyle.

"Well, well, if it isn't Scorpius Malfoy," a drawl came from down the table, "still associating with that half-blood Weasley are you?"

"Sod off Zabini and get a life," Austin said.

"I was only stating, I can't believe you are still friends with him Nott, I thought you were better than that, clearly I was wrong."

"That's my cousin you're talking about, Zabini," Nott said bitterly.

"I suppose," Zabini said "it doesn't mean you have to approve of the blood traitor."

"Well if I'm totally honest _Louis_ I think the real 'blood traitor' is you, what kind of honourable person persecutes someone for something that is beyond their control," Scorpius said. Zabini seemed to be at a sudden loss for words

"Well, see you at the Ball, enjoy your lunch," he eventually said falsely. Just as he walked away, Weasley and her cousin entered the hall. She looked slightly more relaxed and was genuinely laughing. She appeared to be positively glowing. Scorpius was amazed at the change that seemed to have happened overnight.

When he had left her the night before she was complaining about the fact that the Ball was a waste of time, too uptight for her usual idea of a party. He was surprised at her. He thought that she would have spent the whole day brooding and dreading what was coming tonight.

He suddenly realised he was staring at her but as he went to look away she met his eyes. The look she gave him told him not to worry; she was being looked after just fine. He was so relieved he let out a sigh. Austin gave him a sideways glance and noticed where Scorpius was looking. He raised a quizzical eyebrow to his cousin.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you like her," Nott said.

"Just as well you know better then isn't it?"

"Whatever mate."

After lunch the small group made their way back to the common room and sat infront of the fire.

"Nervous?" Austin asked Scorpiud after a while,

"No, why, should I be?" Scorpius asked worried

"Not particularly I suppose. Just thought you might be because of the whole Weasley situation, I saw the way you looked at her, hell I've been seeing it for weeks now Scorp,"

"I still don't think I understand, Aus, what does the way I look at her have anything to do with being nervous?"

"Oh come on! You like her, a lot, and she's probably going to turn up to the Ball on the arm of some hot-shot, Gryffindor, heart-throb; you missed out there,"

"Why would it affect my nerves _who_ she chooses to spend the night with?" Scorpius asked irately.

"OK, OK, you don't like her! Don't rip my head off!"

"Sorry."

* * *

"Rose, trust me with this," Roxy said as she began cutting chunks of Rose's hair off, "stop fidgeting! I'm not going to do anything bad!"

"Why are you cutting it if I'm going to have it up anyway?" Rose said with her eyes closed. She couldn't bear to see how much hair was surrounding her chair.

"Because, dear cousin, by cutting it like this it won't be as frizzy when you wash your hair out in the morning, so stop worrying!"

"Fine, whatever you want Roxy," Rose said, "by the way, why aren't you doing the same thing to your hair? Why aren't you having your hair chopped off?"

"Because, unlike you, I take pride in my appearance."

"I would take offense but you're probably right."

"When it comes to these things, I'm always right! I leave the book-smart stuff to you."

"Thanks," Rose said sarcastically.

"Done and if I don't say so myself, you look amazing Rosie!" Rose opened her eyes to see her reflection staring back at her. She had to admit, she looked alright. Not much of the length was actually lost, but her hair was now layered. This made the frizz she had previously turn to glossy curls. The layers were still long enough for her to put back in her usual French plait for school which comforted her somewhat. Her auburn curls were now streaked with golden and chocolate tones making the red seem more subtle. The blond also helped to bring out the slight green shade in her hazel eyes and the chocolate gave it a natural darkness.

"Wow, Roxy, you should make this a profession of yours!"

"Still not finished Rosie! Got to style it yet."

* * *

"We should probably be getting back to dorm to get changed. I still need to do a few things to my dress robes," Austin said after an hour.

"Mmm, I'll catch you up yeah?" Scorpius said.

"OK, but don't leave it too long."

"I won't." After his cousin left Scorpius went over what he had said about the Weasley girl. Did he like her? He was certainly protective of her but she was vulnerable, it was instinct, wasn't it? After an extra five minutes he pulled himself out of the chair reluctantly.

All of a sudden the realisation hit him and nerves took over. In two hours his whole world could be turned upside-down. This was what his Dad kept going on about. That fourth year was the year of change. In two hours he would change, he would be someone else. He would transform into someone no one would really recognise. Maybe that was what was happening with the Weasley girl, but instead of someone no one recognised, she was turning into something everyone bar him recognised. 'I guess that's what you get when you're the only one who knows the real her,' he thought bitterly.

He entered went to his dorm room with a slight scowl on his face. 'Why does she change for them?' he thought angrily, 'why can't they see what's in front of their eyes?' Then he remembered her at lunch, she did look truly happy, the kind of happy that he only seemed to reveal in her. Was that why he was so bitter? Was he jealous that her cousins and other friends could make her smile? 'Yes,' he concluded, because that was what their friendship was based on, his ability to make her feel better.

* * *

"Why bother with this? You can't see it under my mask,"

"So? You can't see your knickers but you still put clean ones on in the morning, scruffy old ones on during your period and sexy ones on for a date. Well I do, don't know about you," Roxy answered.

"Fine. I suppose that is true," Rose said, giving up, "so, how do I look?"

"Like a work of art."

"As long as it's not Picasso I'm fine with that!"

"Right, now, all you need to do is put on your dress!"

"Finally!" Rose said dejectedly.

* * *

Scorpius looked in the mirror. He scrubbed up good! His dress robes were plain black with emerald and silver detailing. He couldn't help but feel it was a little twee, with it being in house colours but they were the colours that best suited him. The cut was fitted to his broad shoulders and toned waist. The cummerbund was emerald green and the bow tie was the same colour with silver designs on it.

He had slicked his hair back, much like his father's had been during his first few years at Hogwarts. He thought it looked god-awful but Austin had told him it gave the outfit some much needed class. It also inadvertently helped to accentuate his high cheekbones. The blond of his hair had a gentle sheen with the gel. He looked satisfactorily in the mirror before placing his half-mask over his eyes and tying it.

The mask too was black and had the same emerald green trimming as his robe. There were small silver snakes charmed to slither in intricate patterns across the mask. The colours made the blue flecks of his eyes stand out and his pale skin appear to have a slight peach tone.

With one last glance in the mirror he straightened out the non-existent creases in the black material and stepped out of the room and knocked on the door of the girl he would be escorting.

* * *

"Are you ready?" came Roxy's voice from behind the door. She had gone back to her own dorm to get changed and put the finishing touches on her own outfit. When she had left the room Rose gathered the strength to look in the full length mirror for the first time since she woke up. 'Well, I look different,' she had thought to herself.

Her skin looked flawless with a light liquid foundation. Powder was applied sparingly to take away any shine. Her cheekbones were highlighted subtly with a creamy product and she had a natural blush through the foundation that gave her face a natural glow. Her eyes looked greener than usual due to the midnight blue smoky shades on her lids, finished with a thin line of liquid eyeliner. Her long, spider leg lashes framed her eyes with a black mascara that thickened her lashes. Her lips were stained a discreet shade of pink and enhanced by a clear shine. Her newly highlighted hair was twisted back using her three French plaits and were pinned into intricate patterns with random spirals of hair framing her face.

Her dress was made of midnight blue silk that flowed like liquid. It was knee length, modestly showing off her toned legs. It had a deep halter-neck line showing off her cleavage elegantly. Its empire line exaggerated her small waist and kicked out toward the bottom, swilling graciously as she walked. On its waist line it had gold beaded embroidery to draw attention to her ample bosom and delicate waist. The cut made her look taller than her 5'2" frame. Her shoes were 3 inches high in the same blue as the dress and with gold heels and platform. The satin material shimmered in the light beautifully. She smiled absentmindedly.

"Come on, Rosie! We're going to be late!"

"You go ahead without me," Rose said whilst looking for her mask. Almost as soon as she heard her cousin leave she found her mask. It was cream with gold trimmings and blue swirls adorning it. It was only a half mask but still covered her cheeks considerably.

She took one last look in the mirror and stepped outside her dorm. She descended the stairs to the common room to see her Cousin Lily sitting on the settee.

"Wow, is that Rose under all that?"

"Oh shut up Lils."

"I want to go," Lily pouted.

"Another two years and you can," Rose said before exiting via the portrait hole.

* * *

He entered the Great Hall with his cousin clasping uncomfortably to his arm. As soon as he entered through the great oak doors he was in awe. The ceiling had pumpkin lanterns hanging from it instead of the usual candles. At the top of the hall, where the teacher's table usually was, was the stage that he would be performing on later that evening. The drum kit in the centre back with the Hogwarts emblem on it. There were small, circular tables scattered around the edge of the hall with black table cloths thrown over them.

Once he had gotten over the spectacular sight in front of him he immediately started to look for Weasley. Austin had already met her cousin and he could see both of the Potter boys and the Weasley boy scattered around the hall. They were all being their social selves, striking up conversations with every person they encountered. He spotted Zabini brooding in the far corner of the hall; his dark curly hair pulled back much like Scorpius's. He saw Austin and the Weasley girl already on the dance floor, making utter fools of themselves. He also saw Professor McGonagall looking overly impressed with herself and Professor Longbottom looking slightly nervous, but, for the life of him, Scorpius could not find Rose. He started to get increasingly worried and then everyone looked toward the oak doors. 'My god, she looks amazing.'

* * *

Nervously she stepped through the great oak doors, thankful for the mask and make up she was wearing were hiding her blush. She didn't like everyone looking at her. Why was everyone staring? Did she have something on her dress? Oh god, she hated this. Why had she agreed to it again? Whispers started up as she walked through the crowds and everyone was eyeing her suspiciously. She made a beeline for Roxy, who was now standing next to the punch bowl not-so-surreptitiously pouring a flagon of vodka into the non-alcoholic beverage.

"Roxy, shoot me now."

"And ruin a perfectly nice dress?" Roxanne said before turning round, she took one look at Rose and her mouth dropped open, "Rosie! You look absolutely fucking _fantastic_, although I may say so myself. Seriously, you have _boobs_; I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Shut up, Roxy, I look nowhere near as good as you," Roxy was wearing a fairly modest dress by her standards. It was pale green satin. It had wide shoulder straps that were gathered at the front forming a skew square neckline. It had a fitted bodice until the hips where it kicked out into a 1950s style full skirt that just grazed above her knees. She wore a cream and green mask with feathers protruding elegantly from the top.

"No you look better, _damn_ I'm good!" Suddenly a tinkling sound came from the stage area and both girls looked round.

"If I could have your attention please?" McGonagall called, "thank you. Well you all look truly splendid tonight and I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. I would like to ask the students who received that all important owl message in the post to please take their places on the stage, we would like to hear the treat you have in store for us tonight. As for the rest of you, enjoy the entertainment!"

"Good luck, you'll be fine," Roxy whispered into Rose's ear as she made her way toward the stage and took her position in front of the microphone and picked up her guitar. She nervously waited for the rest of the band to take their positions before wrapping both her hands around the mike and clearing her throat.

"Hi everyone. Erm, well, I was asked by Professor Flitwick what song I'd like to do and this one seemed appropriate. So I hope you enjoy it, 'k, here goes." She started the song hesitantly, looking anxiously out into the audience to see their reaction.

"_Maybe, if my heart stops beating  
__It won't hurt this much.  
__And never will I have to  
__Answer again to anyone._

"_Please don't get me wrong_

As she started the chorus her confidence started to build when she saw the reaction of the students below her.

"_Because, I'll never let this go!  
__But I can't find the words to tell you  
__I don't wanna be alone!  
__But now I feel like I don't know you.  
__Woah._

"_One day, you'll get sick of saying  
__Everything's alright.  
__And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
__Just like I am tonight_

"_Please don't get me wrong_

"_Because, I'll never let this go!  
__But I can't find the words to tell you  
__I don't wanna be alone!  
__But now I feel like I don't know you.  
__Woah._

"_Let this go_

"_I'll never let this go.  
__But I can't find the words to tell you  
__I don't wanna be alone  
__But now I feel like I don't know you._

"_And I'll never let this go  
__But I can't find the words to tell you,  
__That now I feel like I don't know you."_

Her dry voice reverberated around the hall and she still couldn't deal with the constant attention and staring, even as the song ended. Everyone in the hall cheered and called for an encore but she made her way off the stage as quickly as she could. She had been numb up there, the numbness that she was trying so hard not to embrace had returned to her. She hated it, she had to leave. Before she got to the bottom of the flight of steps leading away from the platform a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see cold brown eyes glaring down at her through a black mask, curly hair slicked back. 'Oh, no, please, not tonight,' she thought as she looked up at him in fright.

"Quite the elegant whore, aren't you?" Zabini said with pure venom dripping from his words.

* * *

She had captivated him as she sang. Had he not been drumming he was sure that he would have stood stock still in front of the stage and just looked at her. She was totally captivating. He never thought he would ever see her look that stunning and that self-confident all at once. To him she was the girl who covered herself with layers of baggy clothes. The girl who only spoke when spoken to; only answered what was asked. She was a shell; at least that was what he had thought. Now he wasn't so sure. He needed to tell her just how beautiful she looked tonight, just how fantastic what she had just done on stage really was. He saw her retreat quickly down the steps as soon as the song finished. He did a few quick charms to make sure the drum kit could be stored away efficiently and followed the way she had gone. He searched for her frantically but couldn't find her then he heard an all too familiar drawl from behind him.

"Quite the elegant whore, aren't you?" Zabini said. Scorpius's head whipped round to see the tall dark boy backing her into the wall slowly.

"I don't know what you mean, Zabini," she said with a slight shake in her voice. She looked terrified and Scorpius started to swell with rage.

"Well, you come in here dressed like _that_ and then get up on stage. You were just asking for trouble," her back was now pressed against the wall the look on her face, even behind the mask, was the picture of terror.

"I still don't know what you're saying," she said steadily. Then, out of nowhere, Zabini started to grope her. She squealed with fright but that only encouraged him.

"No! Get off me!" she said knocking his hands away from her and pushing against him to get free. He was not discouraged and continued what he had started. Scorpius saw red and stormed over to the scene. Rose was wriggling and struggling to be free of Zabini's grasp whilst he continued to touch and grope her violently.

"She said no, Zabini!" Scorpius said just as he reached them. Zabini looked him in the eye and said

"I'm busy right now _Malfoy_, I'm using the slut for the only thing she's good for," before turning back to the stiff girl.

"She's no slut, Zabini and that sure as _hell_ isn't 'the only thing she's good for' so get off her or I'll hex you so quick you won't know where you left your testicles!" This had no effect so Scorpius grabbed the boy's collar and dragged him off the girl. He then stood firmly between them with his wand pointed at Zabini. He could feel Rose shaking behind him and wanted more than anything just to tell her that it would all be alright, and he would, after he blasted the sorry excuse for a wizard cowering on the floor at his feet into smithereens. Zabini got to his feet and scampered away. Only then did Scorpius notice that the whole of the hall seemed to be watching them. She must have realised just at the same time because she suddenly ran out of the Great Hall without looking back.

* * *

'Oh god. Oh shit.' Rose couldn't calm down. The tears she'd held back were flowing freely down her face now and she thought about how Roxanne was sure to be disappointed in her for making her mascara run. She was grateful she was ruining her image though; she couldn't get the words Zabini had said out of her head _"Quite the elegant whore. Dressed like _that_ you're just asking for trouble."_

'Is that really how people see me? As some high class slag? Do I really look like that tonight? I thought I looked quite fitting for the event. I suppose that was what he meant by 'elegant whore' rather than just plain 'whore'.' She conjured a cloak and instantly wrapped it around her chest so that it couldn't be seen. She hugged the cloak closer to her to comfort her, shield her from the sudden emptiness she was feeling. She heard quick foot fall behind her, getting closer, like someone was running after her but she didn't look back. She couldn't look back. No one could see her like that.

"Rose, wait!" just the boy she had hoped it wouldn't be. She was thankful for his impeccable timing when he jumped in but she didn't want Malfoy to see her like this. She wasn't entirely sure why but knew that she didn't want him thinking of her as weak and defenceless. He caught up with her, panting. "Rose, are you – stupid question. Rose, please, stop?" She did what he asked and turned to look at him. She wanted to glare at him but she was too tearful. 'Oh god, he's seen me.'

"Please, I just want to be alone, Scorpius. I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower, you go enjoy yourself."

"No, you don't. You hate questions and if you go back to your dorms then they'll ask you what's wrong. Just sit with me a minute."

"Fine."

"I was looking for you earlier."

"Really? Why?"

"Yeah. Firstly because I was worried that something had happened to you because all your cousins were there but you weren't and then to tell you how amazing you look tonight."

"No need to lie, Malfoy, I know I don't look 'amazing'. I look easy."

"You don't look easy. The moment you came through those doors you seemed to light up the room. You were absolutely fantastic up on that stage too!"

"I look revolting. I'm filthy."

"No! Hell, I'm going to kill that boy. Rose you look absolutely stunning. Zabini is the filthy one around here, not you. He had no right to say those things to you. He had no right to _do_ those things to you." He pulled her into an embrace and looked at her straight in the eye. She could get lost in his eyes. They were shining bright blue with passion swirling in them. She suddenly felt less empty the longer he held her, the longer he looked at her like that. He lowered his face to hers, keeping eye contact. Her eyes flitted across his face, taking in his beautiful moonlit face. He finally closed the gap pressing his lips to hers gently. She responded immediately and melted into his body. The kiss was full of emotion; passion, caring, love, lust. This time the kiss was real. There were no drugs to blame. This was just them, the two people, and their pure emotion. This was the kind of kiss Tom Wood should have given her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she deepened the kiss.

* * *

**AN:** I know it's impossibly long but I really enjoyed writing it.

Thank you so much for all your comments and constructive criticisms. Keep them coming, I still love it!


	9. Demons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Chapter 8: Demons**

The Kiss. That was how she would remember it; as soon as it started she knew every kiss after that one would be compared with it. He tasted so good; bittersweet, zesty. She could almost feel the sparks on her lips and her entire being was melted. She smiled as it deepened and intensified, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go. All too soon it ended and she whimpered in protest, snapping her eyes open. She saw the boy she had been kissing only milliseconds before on the floor with James standing over him. It only took seconds for her to realise what had happened.

"Thought you could just save her and take advantage of her did you!" James said while kicking Scorpius, who was bent double on the floor. "You're just as bad as Zabini, only after one thing!" he continued, still kicking.

"James, stop it!" she yelled.

"You all think with your dick don't you?!" he hollered ignoring Rose,

"James! Get off him!" She yelled to no avail as James continued to kick Scorpius ruthlessly. She was angry now, with tears of frustration in her eyes. Why was he doing this?

"James, get the _fuck_ off him, if anyone deserves being beaten to a pulp it's Zabini!" he still ignored her words and continued. She saw red. "Stop it!" she screamed moving her hands and throwing her cousin down the corridor and into the farthest wall without even drawing her wand or touching him. 'Shit, I forgot I could do that,' she thought. She barely had time to think anything else.

"ROSIE!" James called, "since _when_ can you do wandless magic?"

"Since the summer. I only did it once, but I was _fucked_ off then too!" Rose said, white hot rage coursing through her veins. What had Scorpius ever done? He was the one that pried the low-life-that-was Zabini off her, not the Professors, not James, not Al, not Fred, Scorpius. "Now tell me, exactly what in _Merlin's_ name you think you're doing!" she said with venom in her words, holding her struggling cousin against the wall with the same force that she'd originally used to get him there.

"He was kissing you Rose,"

"I'm well aware of that James, but you aren't beating me up for kissing him back!"

"Well no but -" he started.

"But what? He's a Slytherin? He's a Malfoy? Blimey, James! Did you know that your Dad and his are working together? Did you know that we're going to his manor at Christmas? Hmm?"

"Yes but -"

"Oh come on! Look at him! If that were Tom Wood would you have done the same thing? No, you wouldn't, because you _approve_ of him! Well wake up and smell the bacon because I have done a hell of a lot of things that you wouldn't approve of!" she spat. The anger coursing through her veins was raw and dangerous. James looked terrified. 'Good!' "Do you think your opinion matters? Well I'll tell you now it _doesn't_. You don't even know me James. No one does, hell, do you know _why_ I hate these things?" he was mute and simply shook his head furiously, "because I hate the dresses. I hate that everyone seems to have a stick up their arse. I hate having to sit through speech, after speech, after speech. I hate that I _knew_ something bad would happen to me tonight and I have absolutely no idea why I agreed to this," she said pointing at her dress, "but you should know by now that it is not me! Clearly you have no idea, about anything! Not who I am, not what I've done, not where I've been; so don't you _dare_ kick the one thing I know knows who, _what_, I am!" angry tears were trailing down her cheeks now.

"I'm sorry." James choked and she released him of her hold. She was still angry and wanted nothing more than to hex him into oblivion at that moment in time but she didn't. She didn't because she saw _Him_ coming closer and all he did was place a hand on her shoulder and the anger she had suddenly evaporated. James looked up from the floor still spluttering and coughing slightly, his perfect chestnut hair was ruffled and he still had shock on his face. "Listen, I'm sorry, I just – he – oh I don't know!"

"I've told you before," Scorpius said from beside Rose in a completely calm voice "I respect her. I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. I like Rose, a lot; I would never put her in danger." Rose smiled at his words but was still seething.

"Come on Scorpius," she said grabbing his hand, "I need some fresh air, come sit with me on the _grass_, we can discuss that project," she hinted.

"Actually Rose I'm not really in the mood to talk about our _joint_ project. Maybe another time," he said kissing her on the forehead tenderly, "don't have it Rose, talk to him. Please?" How could she deny his wishes?

"Ok," she said.

* * *

Later that night, after talking to her still angry cousin, Rose walked down to the Slytherin Dungeons. She wasn't entirely confident down there with Zabini lurking somewhere around the school but she had to see him. She couldn't explain to herself why but she did. She needed to see him; to tell him she hadn't had the joint; that she'd told James about them. Whatever they were.

She knocked. She waited for someone to answer the portrait hole nervously, clenching and unclenching her fists. She was about to walk away when the entrance swung open.

"Hey," the sandy blond said, smiling. His grey eyes shining through his long, sweeping fringe.

"Hey," she said smiling back. He indicated to her to come into the dark common room and she stepped across the threshold into the dingy dungeon.

"I thought you were going back to the tower," Scorpius said.

"I wanted to see you first and tell you I didn't have it, just like you asked. I also didn't really feel like going back to the common room, my cousin Lily's up there and she'd grill me if I turned up early and I didn't want to go back to the ball because _he's_ there and so is James and the rest of the family. I can't deal with their questions right now and I know that this is _his_ common room but I just needed to be somewhere, anywhere, and I knew you were here so..."

"How our very own Halloween Ball, just us two?" he asked. She nodded and with a flick of his wand music started to play. He held out his hand to dance. She accepted and he immediately started to sweep her across the floor.

They danced for hours, enjoying each other's company. They were lost in the embrace until people started to file in from the ball and Rose gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"What. A. Dick."

"I know Jazz!" Rose said. She had missed her phone conversations with Jasmine; they always brought her right back down to Earth.

"I can't believe he did _that_ to you!" Jazz was Rose's best friend outside of school. She had met her a few summers previously in the muggle village not far from where she lived. It turned out that Jazz was a witch too, and was muggle-born, but went to Beauxbatons.

"Neither can I. I have to be a little more careful now though. I just never expected anything like that to happen in Hogwarts, y'know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure most people will be more wary a little more now. Speaking of careful, what's this I hear about you and a _Malfoy_?"

"Oh. Right. You mean Scorpius?"

"Yeah, probably, I don't know his first name. Seriously Ro, be on your guard with that one -"

"Why?!" Rose cut in angrily "he's the one that dragged that wretched being off me! Everyone else just stood around staring! He's a good guy, Jazz, really he is."

"If you say so Ro. I just don't want your heart broken that's all, especially by him. It's not exactly a secret that your Dads hate each other nor is it a secret that your Dad _tends_ to overreact. If you like him you just have to be careful, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know, but it'd probably be the same for any boy that took my fancy. Dad doesn't like the fact that I'm growing up. I'm sorry I snapped it's just James almost beat him to a pulp when he caught us kissing. I can't understand it, he's done nothing wrong. Hell, I don't really think that his Dad did either."

"Ok, babes. You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. He's different and I like that."

"What are you going to do about Ben?"

"What is there _to_ do? We only kissed once, we barely did anything! He just thought that meant something for the rest of the summer."

"I guess, but he still thinks he's in with a chance with you."

"Maybe I should talk to him. I don't want him to hate me or Scorpius."

"Tell me about him then."

"Oh, Jazz, where to start? He's blond; _amazing_ eyes; gorgeous arms; _fantastic_ kisser. He knows about the weed, that's how we met; we shared a spliff outside the castle. He seems to understand me, I completely let my guard down a couple of weeks ago and he wasn't scared, he just held me. Did I tell you he was a _fantastic_ kisser?"

"Ha ha, yeah I think you did, I'm happy for you Ro, I thought I was going to lose you."

"A lot of people have said that lately, that they thought they were going to lose me. Not many people are happy for me though. This comes back to the 'what did he do wrong?' question. James obviously doesn't like it, although he's keeping his mouth shut since it started; Fred is just keeping quiet; Albus says he doesn't mind but I see the way he looks at Scorpius sometimes and I know he doesn't trust him; Lily and Roxy seem to be the only ones genuinely happy for me."

"Don't worry, honey, they'll come around."

"Sorry Jazz, I've got to go, I'm meeting everyone in about five minutes. Speak soon!"

"Yeah, bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

* * *

Rose loved the rain. Even on days when she was outside. It made her feel somehow relaxed. There was an odd beauty to the stormy clouds that she found comfort in. She liked getting totally soaking wet so that her robes clung to her and her mascara ran and her usually neat French plait fell out of place slightly. She would get a blanket and sit outside on the grass, just so she could feel the water drench her clothing. It made her feel alive. The hole that she had felt growing inside her was slowly decreasing in size but she still did the things that helped remind her that she wasn't completely unfeeling. Sitting in the pouring rain was one.

On one cold, wet, blustery day in November Rose was sat on her blanket in the blistering winds and pouring rain looking out at the lake. She liked to watch the still water dance with patterns the ripples made on the usually still waters. It helped her think, cleared her head, she could spend hours of her time sat at the edge of the lake just looking out across the waters whilst it rained. It gave her peace of mind. She was thinking over what Jazz had said to her when she first started to see Scorpius; what James had done; what her father would do if he found out. She worried about what Jazz had said; worried about James had wanted to say; worried about what Zabini had said. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Lysander Scamander sit next to her on the blanket.

Lysander was much like his mother; he constantly had a far-away look in his big blue eyes. He shared his parent's passion for magical creatures and wore many charms, which his maternal grandfather had given him, around his thick dark neck on a thick leather cord. Both he and his twin brother were considered heartthrobs within the school, being among the best looking 6th years.

Before speaking he looked at Rose with wonderment and said, "He loves you." Rose was suddenly startled out of her trance.

"Who loves who?" she asked eventually.

"Scorpius. He loves you. He doesn't know it yet," Lysander said airily.

"Don't be ridiculous Ly. For a start how can he love me without knowing? It's absurd." She said, 'no one will ever love me.'

"He will break your heart Rose but remember that he will always be there."

"What are you on about; break my heart?" Lysander did not reply but merely stood up and offered her a hand.

"Come on Rose, you'll catch your death out here, come inside," she complied.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat at his desk in the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic deep in thought. This was not a particularly regular occurrence unless there was a particularly big case on. His thoughts, however, had nothing whatsoever to do with his work. He was worried. He was aware that people were starting to find his behaviour slightly suspicious and was conscious that any small slip up would mean that his cover would be blown. That would be bad.

He was well aware that people were starting two and two together, especially Harry. Harry always did like a bit of a mystery and Ron suddenly realised why some people had said to him to mind his own business whilst they were at school. Harry wasn't stupid, in a way Ron knew he knew but he also knew that he'd leave it to Ron to tell Hermione. He also had the sneaking suspicion that his daughter knew. She had become very observant over the summer and changed dramatically. He had also caught her looking at him a few times with an accusing look in her eyes; a look of mistrust. She had inherited her mother's intelligence and so he was very mindful that it was likely she knew. He also knew that she wouldn't necessarily keep it from her mother but, since there had been no confrontation on his wife's part, he thought that she was not going to tell her either. No, Rose would send him glares and throw snide comments his way, insinuating his wrongdoings.

He was very grateful that Hermione was ignorant. He loved his wife but he knew that he was her blindside. He knew that she would play happy families quite willingly without really noticing the change in atmosphere. She was usually very susceptible but when it came to home life she didn't seem to notice changes. That was why she bought the same excuse over and over again; because she had no reason to be suspicious that he was doing something other than working late.

He was still worried she'd find out though. She'd been close a couple of times but he had narrowly escaped it. He didn't want to have to leave her but he knew if she found out he wouldn't be given a second chance. He'd be out on the doorstep with some clothes and canaries pecking at his head. There would be no going back. He wanted his cake and be able to eat it. He knew what he was doing would eventually destroy his marriage when she did, inevitably, find out but he didn't want to stop what he was doing.

An owl came fluttering through the window and landed graciously on his desk. He recognised it immediately. He took the letter from its foot, stroked its head and gave it a treat before reading the short note.

_Ron,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the usual place at 3._

_AG_

It was quarter to. Sighing he got up from his desk, grabbed his cloak, popped his head round his boss's office door to say that he was just going out for half an hour to clear his head before heading to a small coffee shop on the corner of a muggle street. There he waited.

* * *

Contented. That was the only word she could think of to describe herself in that moment in time. She and Scorpius were in the library studying and she decided that she had never felt happier. She had books in front of her, which she would always consider her first love, and her... man next to her.

They were not officially an item, which Rose was fine with because she was scared that once it was made official that she would make a pig's ear of the relationship. She didn't want that. She liked Scorpius a lot and she didn't want to ruin anything with him because he had quickly become a good friend. A friend with benefits.

They had only kissed once in the two weeks since the Halloween ball. It seemed that they were both unsure as to how to proceed with their relationship. Rose hoped that he had felt the same energy from The Kiss that she had but his behaviour made her think that maybe he didn't. She had briefly thought that maybe he did like it but was scared of her family killing him. She'd understand that. What he didn't know was that if they did that then she would kill them all afterwards. Much like she nearly did with James, who was now avoiding her at all costs.

Rose and Scorpius had come to a silent agreement to meet in the library. They did spend a lot of time together on the grounds with their friends but when they wanted alone time it was more difficult. They knew there was some hostility from Rose's family, especially the boys, in the Gryffindor Tower and neither Rose nor Scorpius wanted a confrontation. The Slytherin common room was also somewhere that neither particularly wanted to go. Rose didn't want to go because of Zabini; although she would be safe with Scorpius, she knew she would never really be comfortable in the same room as him again. Scorpius didn't want their meetings to be in his own common room because of the people that were in the house; along with Zabini's revolting behaviour, there were other students who would be even more vindictive. They used the Room of Requirement occasionally but they both found more comfort in the tall bookshelves studying in almost silence with small touches of the hand or knock of the knee throughout.

"Scorpius?" Rose said quietly one session, looking at the blond boy sat to her left.

"Yes, Rose," he replied without looking up from his parchment.

"What is this?"

"What is what?" he asked looking up from his notes, expecting her to be stuck on the potions she was doing. Instead she met her hazel eyes with his grey and knew what she was talking about, "what do you want it to be?" he asked eventually.

"I don't know. What I do know is that you aren't just a friend anymore. You're more than that, like my protector when I need it. It's not the same kind of protection that my cousins or brother offer it's more... complete. Does that make sense?"

"I know what you mean, so are we going out then?"

"No. We aren't there yet. I don't think I trust myself that much yet."

"Well then, there is no name for us. When you think you can trust yourself... tell me?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks," Rose said smiling before looking back at the impossibility-that-was the Potions essay in front of her before heading back to her common room.

* * *

Albus Potter was one of the most observant people in the large group of cousins; this was partly why he was such good friends with Lysander Scamander. Albus had noticed that Rose had needed help a long time ago and that she would never ask for it; he had also once caught her (without her knowledge) sneaking out to have a cigarette; he had noticed that she never really liked Thomas Wood in the way he did her; he had noticed that since very close to the beginning of term she and Scorpius Malfoy had grown closer; he had noticed that after the detention with Slughorn she was starting to get better and that Scorpius Malfoy was around her a lot more; he had noticed the look in Malfoy's eyes as he confronted Zabini at the school ball; he had noticed that James had been avoiding his younger cousin since that night.

He had learnt to be observant due to the fact that no one ever told him anything. When he found out about things that threatened his family's balance he was often the peace keeper. He needed that skill at that moment. He knew that whatever was wrong with James and Rose had something to do with Malfoy, however, he deducted that it was not Malfoy who was the reason for the rift. This meant talking to both his brother and his cousin separately before getting them to make up.

That was not going to be easy. Rose was stubborn and James was proud, neither was good traits for an apology and forgiveness, but Albus Severus was going to try his damndest to keep the peace. On this last thought his cousin stepped through the portrait hole. He walked up to her with purpose in his stride.

"Rose!" he called with a stern undertone in his voice.

"Yes?" Rose answered, she knew what was coming and didn't particularly want this conversation, but she knew it couldn't be avoided forever.

"What's up with you and James recently?"

"Oh. Well. Erm. See at the ball - I ran – after – James saw – Scorpius – I -"

"Come on Rosie, I don't have all day!"

"I kissed Scorpius after the ball and James saw us."

"Is that it?" 'James really does have some issues.'

"No, James started kicking Scorpius and -"

"God. I need to talk to James."

"No wait, I haven't finished. He saw us and – I was really angry you see – I mean what right does he have -"

"Rosie!" Albus said growing impatient.

"Sorry. Well I kind of used wandless magic on James and yelled at him. I think I must have been choking him or something because afterward he found it hard to breath. I didn't mean to hurt him and I was too angry to say sorry then but I was, I am, and now he's avoiding me."

"Rosie," Albus stared at his cousin in astonishment before getting back to the task at hand, "ok. I'll go talk to James. I'll tell him you're sorry but you need to say it too alright?"

"Yeah, I know, I will."

"Good, well night Rose, see you in the morning."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow... another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, haven't had the opportunity to write it recently.

The chapter name will correspond with a later chapter so even though it's a little shitty at the moment you'll understand it later on in the story.

Thanks for all the reviews I'd like to say a couple of special thank yous now because some people truly deserve them.

1. Avanell and jn.v13. I want to say thank you to both of you for reviewing every chapter from the Prologue to the end. Your feedback is much appreciated.

2. Principessa Dell'Opera. Thank you for your very thorough constructive criticism. It was refreshing and I'm glad someone isn't afraid of telling me how it is.

As always reviews are welcomed and thank you to all of those who have reviewed already. Constructive criticism is also welcomed and I will try to reply to any questions that you have for me regarding the story.


	10. No In Between

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Chapter 9: No In-Between**

Two weeks, one day, twenty-one hours, forty-five minutes and twenty-eight seconds. That was how long ago the most Earth shattering kiss had happened. That was how long ago Scorpius had been lost in the pool of sweetness that was Rose Weasley's mouth. He kept replaying it over and over in his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling he felt in his stomach whenever he thought about her lips on his. The wistful smile that graced his lips when he dwelled on it.

Nothing had happened since apart from one lingering kiss when he dropped her off at the common room a couple of days after the ball and a very confusing, almost heartbreaking, conversation one day, fifteen hours, fifty-eight minutes and forty-nine seconds ago. What he did understand was that she needed time. Time to think, gather her thoughts and figure out what she wanted. He understood that she was scared, more so than himself. He'd seen what it was like for her with Wood and he knew it had drained her. He had experienced that first hand in the dungeons when they had had their detention together. He didn't want to push her. Ever.

Deep in thought Scorpius rounded the corner and collided with a solid body, "Sorry," he mumbled before walking on.

"Malfoy wait," Scorpius's head snapped up to see a Scamander and the younger Potter boy, "we need to talk to you," Potter said.

"I've already had the 'don't break her heart or I'll break your neck' lecture from your oh-so considerate brother and I'm not in the mood for a fight," Scorpius said.

"We aren't here to fight," Scamander said in a dreamy voice. This particular Scamander was more like his mother than his twin brother but was placed in Gryffindor. His brother was more outgoing and seemingly more confident but was placed in Ravenclaw like his mother. Scorpius couldn't help but think that it was slightly ironic.

"Ok, what do you want then?"

"We want you to know a little about Rose before you walk away from her," Potter said in a firm tone.

Ignoring the comment about leaving her Scorpius simply said, "Ok. Elaborate."

"We've noticed that Rose hasn't been... one-hundred percent recently."

"Oh you did, did you?" Scorpius said through gritted teeth, "and why didn't you help her?"

"Because she didn't want us," Scamander said, "Rose is a proud girl. She does not like asking for help, to ask one of us would have been the ultimate sign of weakness to her." Scorpius understood this. She was not the most open of people, even to him, and it had been hard to gain her trust.

"Ok," he said eventually, "how does this have anything to do with me and her?" he couldn't say relationship because what they had could hardly be classified as that.

"We've also seen that she seems to trust you and as you may know she doesn't trust easily," Scamander replied.

"What we wanted to tell you was that with her there is no in between," Potter said, "she is highly emotional; she either loves someone or loathes them, she's either angry as bull or mellow as a summer's day. She never has an indecisive emotion. What we want you to know is that you will break her heart, that is certain, but no matter how you break it, you have to make sure you're there for her." Scorpius was a little thrown by the 'warning' the boys were giving him but knew that this was their own way of protecting their cousin and friend.

"Thanks, I guess," he said, "but know that I never want to break her heart. I know how that would destroy her."

"We know, but she won't and even if you tell her so she will not believe you. She's like that," Potter said, "thank you. For everything. She needed you," and then Potter did something that Scorpius did not expect, he held out his hand to be shaken. Scorpius copied the action, they shook hands and Scamander did the same. After shaking hands with both boys they parted ways.

* * *

Studying with her was getting harder and harder for Scorpius. He felt totally relaxed with Rose and felt like he could talk to her about anything, but ever since The Kiss she has made it awkward. He did not know where they stood anymore, even less than before the Ball but now he was especially confused. The Kiss could not be blamed on the drugs; it was real and passionate and said every word he could not, but he was not acting on it. She was not either which increased the worry because he was scared that he was the only one who felt it.

He was considerably worried after the conversations that he had had about it: first with Rose herself and second with he cousin and Scamander. The second conversation had been a week ago now and Scorpius was getting increasingly annoyed at the lack of relationship between the two of them. From the way that her cousin had spoken, he thought that they would be an item soon and her indecisiveness was something that worried him into thinking that it would never happen. His worry made him nervous around her which only made the situation worse, especially if he had had a particularly vivid teenage boy dream the night before.

These situations were the reason he started a conversation with her that Thursday in the last weeks of November. He needed answers, and although he knew she did not like to be forced into anything, he hated stepping on eggshells around her.

"Rose," he said. She looked up at him from her History of Magic essay before answering.

"Yes?"

"What did you feel when you kissed me?"

"I-I-What did you feel?" she said.

"Answer the question first and then I'll tell you," he said in his calmest voice, ice biting at the edge of his words.

"I liked it," she said.

"That's not an answer! You want to know how I felt? I felt... amazing," he said, knowing that if he told her exactly what he felt he would feel less of a man, she also did not seem that interested, "but if you don't want more then all you have to say. I for one want more than just the one, hell a whole lifetime of kisses like that would make it worth living, but clearly you aren't interested so just it say and I'll never mention it again." She said nothing; she just looked at her through narrowed eyes before gathering her books up and storming out of the library leaving a bewildered Scorpius behind. 'What did I say?' he thought.

* * *

He had Charms first thing the next day with her. He was dreading it. He hated the fact that she was upset with him and that it was because of something he had said, despite the fact that he could find no fault with his words after going over and over them in his mind the night before. Austin had tried to cheer Scorpius when he had come back from the library in a temper and the next morning at breakfast to no avail. Scorpius was angry and there was only one person who could calm him down but she was apparently so upset with him that she could not face him at breakfast; despite them being on the opposite side of the hall from him.

He slumped into his usual seat in the Charms classroom and scowled around the class. He saw Potter enter the room without his cousin and his Scorpius's eyes narrowed further. Just as the class was about to start Rose stumbled through the door and into her seat. The first half of the class was uneventful but whenever Scorpius looked over at Rose she seemed to be drinking from a hip flask. She also seemed to be swaying slightly in her seat. All his anger toward her slowly drained away and was replaced with concern. 'Please, no.'

It wasn't until Flitwick asked her a question that his worst fears came true. She was slurring her words and swearing openly. After several attempts at answering the question she said, "Fuck this I'm going for a fag." Potter's attention seemed to heighten at this statement; there were also several gasps at what the goody-two-shoes had said. Rose then started to stumble to her feet, using the desk for support. Flitwick was shouting at her in his squeaky voice for her to sit back down in her seat as she wobbled over to the door. That was when she tripped. As if in reflex Scorpius jumped from his seat and caught her before she could reach the floor.

"Oh, it's you," she spat, "what makes you think I needed your help. You can't come with me if that's what you were thinking; I've learned not to share anything with a _Malfoy_." Scorpius ignored the comment and the venom she put into saying his last name. Instead he tore his gaze from her drunkard face and turned to a very flustered Flitwick.

"Professor, can I accompany Weasley to her dormitory. Any punishment you wish to issue her with could you reconsider until further notice? She isn't in the right frame of mind at the moment."

"Oh, alright, but be sure she doesn't go anywhere but her dormitory," Flitwick squeaked.

"Of course sir;" and with that Scorpius guided the stumbling girl up to the Gryffindor Tower and, after a slurred password, into the common room. He placed her on the settee in front of the fireplace and crouched before her swaying body. When she seemed to have focused on him a little more she spoke.

"What made you think I want you here?" she said, "haven't you said enough already?"

"I don't know what I said," he replied, anger resurfacing.

"You said I don't want you. That that kiss was nothing to me," she said anger now raw sadness.

"Well you wouldn't answer my question, what was I supposed to think? You made no indication that you felt, feel, the same way I do."

"But I do," she said tears visible in her eyes now, "You want to know what I felt? That kiss was earth shattering. It felt like we were the only people in the whole world; like we were untouchable, unstoppable; I felt passion and love all in that kiss. Nothing else mattered. I felt safe, loved, beautiful, and sexy. I felt like a woman. Like you were a man. Like I could fall in love with that man." The whole time she was saying these words Scorpius tried his best to keep eye contact, which was made difficult with her state but when his gaze did meet hers he could see the innocence in them, "and," she said, her voice barely above a whisper "I trust myself." With those words she flung her arms around him and embraced him like she would never let go. It was in that moment that he understood that there really was no in between.

* * *

**A/N:** Not brilliant but I need some filler before the Christmas ball. I'm thinking of doing that in two parts, but I don't know. I'm also going to rewrite the last chapter because you didn't seem too impressed with it.

I'm thinking one more chapter before the Christmas ball.

Reviews as always are welcome and constructive criticism is also great. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. A Little Place Called Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Little Place Called Home**

Rose rolled over in bed the morning after with a dreamy smile on her face. The insomnia she had recently been suffering from was still taking its toll on her mind, body and soul but the dream she experienced when she did get to sleep were worth the wait. She realised that she was hugging one of her pillows under her. She smiled blissfully, relishing the feel and imagining it to be the solid chest of the boy she'd been dreaming about. She fluttered her eyelids open, allowing the soft, warm glow of the winter sun to stream through the curtains surrounding the four poster bed. She made a satisfied purring noise before stretching and allowing herself to lazily dress and heading down to breakfast.

Once she was ready and her books were in her arms she made her way down to the common room where Al, Roxy and Lysander stood waiting for her. She smiled sweetly at them and they all headed down to the Great Hall.

"So are you going to tell us what was up with you yesterday or do we have to guess?" Roxy said as they were descending the last long flight of steps that led to the Great Hall.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Rose said with an unchanging face, her smile broadening.

"Well, it's not, but we were worried about our little cousin's welfare..." Roxy replied unconvincingly, "plus I want to know the gossip and sort the crap from the truth." Rose chuckled at her cousin.

"Well, Malfoy and I got in a row about something and I took it really hard and I tried to... forget but I couldn't even with the... help I tried to use. He's seen me like that before, like I was in class, so he helped me back to dorms for me to... recover and when we were back in the common room we made up." She chose her words carefully, if Al was half as observant as she thought he was he would have known that her 'help' had been a fair bit of Smirnoff and that by 'recover' she meant getting over her drunken state and hangover by the next morning. She chanced a glance at her dark haired cousin. He gave her a knowing smile that reassured her that he wouldn't say a word.

"Hey gorgeous," a smooth voice said. Her head snapped and she tried not to let the disappointment cross her face as she saw Austin Nott approach Roxy. She smiled, however, when she saw that her cousin's face seemed to glow with happiness as he wrapped he his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. They were about to enter the Great Hall when Rose heard her name being gently called. She turned to see a pale boy with sandy hair make his way hesitantly over. Her smile grew so wide when she saw him that she was sure that she looked like her face had been split in two.

"Hi," Scorpius said hesitantly.

"Hey," she said beaming, she was positive she looked like an idiot but she didn't care. She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"So you do want to do this? I thought that maybe that stuff you said was just because you were, er, um, not in your right mind," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah I want to do this," she smiled. With that he untangled their fingers and reached around her shoulder drawing her closer to him. She snaked her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the large oak doors.

As they stepped in all previous chatter ceased and all heads were turned in their direction. Rose smiled mischievously before looking up into Scorpius's beautiful blue-grey eyes. She saw a question flash across them before she stopped in the middle of the Hall and standing on tip-toes and kissing him square on the lips, dragging him down to her height by pulling his shirt and smiling wickedly.

"What are you doing?" he said once the kiss had finished.

"Giving them a show," she said with the same evil smile on her face and a cheeky glint in her eyes, "if they're going to stare may as well give them something to look at." Rose nearly laughed at the worry that crossed his features. She found it funny that he worried.

"Come and sit with me?" he eventually asked once getting over the shock, "it's Saturday. There won't be many people there and Roxy's there with Aus; so it won't be too bad." Rose didn't say anything; she just took his hand and started walking toward the Slytherin table. The whispers that had started as soon as their lips had touched started to get louder and louder as they got closer to the table. Rose, for one, ignored it and plonked herself next to Roxy and opposite her new boyfriend. She smiled at Roxy before spooning several sausages, hash browns, fried and eggy bread onto her plate as well as putting Coco Pops into her bowl. She was about to start on the hot breakfast, after eating all her cereal when she heard a voice she had avoided for two an a half weeks.

"My, my, Malfoy, so the rumours are true? I have to admit I thought you had set your standards higher than a halfblood Weasel but apparently I was wrong," Zabini said.

"Shut up Zabini and go bother someone who cares," Roxy said.

"Oh look, seems the whole family has gone to the dogs. Clearly no one has any standards these days at all. A Nott with a Weasley who clearly doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut and a Malfoy with a Weasley who doesn't know when to keep her legs shut." Scorpius stood up at this comment, pushing the bench he was sitting on back.

"Say anything like that again I swear I'll blast you to the next _millennia_."

"Oh no, what_ever_ shall I do," Zabini said in a sarcastic manner that Rose felt uncomfortable with him using, "is she good Malfoy? Does she scream your name? Do you care to share your little whore?" As he was saying this he was looking directly at Rose hungrily. She hated it but she was stronger now. She'd healed a little since the ball and she was going to give Zabini all he deserved.

"And why would he share me? Even if he would, do you really think he'd let _you_ have a go? You have some nerve Zabini, first you take a stab at my already wounded self confidence, and then you attempt to _rape_ me. Now you're telling Malfoy not only am I not up to what you expected his standards are but that you are willing to shag me. So please Zabini make up your mind because if I'm totally honest, you're a walking talking contradiction."

"Quite an attitude you have on you there, no matter that can be sorted Weasley." As he was about to step around the table to 'sort' her out not only did Scorpius step in the way but Nott did too, both with their wands out. Rose also noticed Al, Lysander, Lorcan, James, Louis, Fred, Roxy, Austin, Molly, Dominique, Hugo and Lily all around the curly haired Slytherin with their wands out.

"You were saying Zabini?" Rose said with a sickly sweet fake smile plastered on her lips. He looked around, saw that he was outnumbered and muttered something under his breath before pushing through the crowd of Weasley cousins and friends. Rose's smile quickly turned into one of genuine gratitude. When her eyes met with Scorpius's he quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your fire. You do know you practically admitted to having sex with me, despite the fact that we have barely kissed yet."

Rose made a noise that demonstrated her despondency on the matter, "I know the truth, you know the truth, everyone that matters knows the truth, I couldn't give a toss what he thinks is true." Scorpius smiled warmly.

"I like this side of you Rose." She smiled back.

"Welcome to the family mate," Hugo said to Scorpius, holding his hand out for him to shake.

"Yeah, good one Nott. Welcome to the clan," Fred said warmly with the same gesture as Hugo.

"Gotta love brothers, haven't you?" Roxy whispered in Rose's ear. Rose just laughed and nodded in agreement knowing both boys will be having the 'man to man' talk with their Slytherin boyfriends later.

* * *

_Dray,_

_I have something to show you on 16__th__. _

_Maya_

* * *

From that Saturday onward they all sat at the Gryffindor table. They only had two weeks left of school and they didn't really feel much like getting into a fight with all of Slytherin house. Both couples were the talk of the school and Rose couldn't care less. She was happy with Scorpius and her cousins had started to be at least civil toward him.

Soon however the two weeks were over and it was time for the students leaving for the Christmas holidays to board the Hogwarts Express. Rose knew that she would be seeing her boyfriend in a few days time but she had gotten so used to his company she knew it would feel strange without him. They sat in the same compartment, along with Austin, Roxy, Al and Lysander. Rose fell asleep while Scorpius was holding her and it felt like the most peaceful thing she had ever encountered.

Her insomnia was subsiding at school and it was due to the amazing feeling of completeness when he hugged her at intervals in the school day. She'd often wake up clutching her pillow much like she had the night after her 'episode' in Charms. No pillow compared to the real thing though. His firm pectoral muscles were a comfort through his white school shirt and his strong firm arms around her kept her warm. What made it even more real, even more amazing, was that she could cling to him around his shoulders and draw herself closer to his chest. The last thing she remembered properly before falling asleep was his masculine smell mixed with his spicy cologne.

Rose woke up around two hours later and looked up to see slate grey eyes looking down at her with love in them. She smiled. This was heaven to her. He shifted and she lifted her head from its position so he could get comfortable again. She looked down at his shirt and saw a wet patch on the chest. She blushed,

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok," he said smiling, "good sleep?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking..." he said facing her in his seat.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to come to the Manor for a couple of days? I want to show you some things and I don't think I could show them to you at the party."

"Sure, sounds great, have to convince my parents. I'll manage it though, so when do you want me?"

"When do you want to join me? I was thinking the day before the ball and you could stay the night before. If your parents would be worried I'm sure you can stay in another wing of the house to ensure nothing happens between us."

"Sounds good. I'll talk to them at the station; I want them to meet you before the ball anyway."

"Sounds scary." Rose chuckled at this statement and hugged him.

"Don't worry I'll keep Dad from jinxing you."

* * *

"Mum, Dad!" Rose called. Both of her parents turned to her and beamed, she smiled back, dragging her trunk with her.

"Hello my darling girl, how have you been?" her Mum said while her Dad lugged the trunk onto a trolley.

"Yeah, I've been good thanks Mum. Really good," Rose said. She didn't really know how to break it to her parents that she had been seeing their childhood enemy's son.

"Anything interesting happen? How many boyfriends has Roxy had this term?" her Dad jested.

"Just the one, my boyfriend's cousin actually," she said. There she was half way there, true it was the easy half but half way none-the-less.

"I hope you aren't being too stupid or letting your studies slip."

"No Mum, actually I generally meet him in the library to study."

"Oh, a Ravenclaw is he?" her Dad said. He already looked tense. 'Shit, he's _really_ not going to like this.'

"No, he's not, he's a Slytherin. So is Roxy's boyfriend."

"Slytherin?" her Dad said, "that's _nice_," despite his words he sounded quite hostile.

"Yeah, he's on the Quidditch team, a really good Chaser, and he's really intelligent, Al likes him and so does Roxy. His Dad's pretty influential too."

"Who is he, dear?" her Mum asked; a flicker of worry on her face.

"He... um... remember I really like this guy... His name... He's called... Scorpius Malfoy." As soon as she said his name she saw her Dad's face turn an unnatural shade of red, before he could explode she added, "I want you to meet him." With that she dashed off to find Scorpius. He was quickly spotted and she noticed that he was talking to his own parents.

"Hey," she smiled when she got to where he was, intertwining their fingers.

"Hi," he smiled back, "Mum, Dad, this is Rose Weasley."

"Hello Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy. It's so good to meet you," Rose said shaking their hands.

"Likewise Rose," Mr Malfoy said.

"Scorpius," Rose said looking up, "I wanted you to meet my Mum and Dad. Mr and Mrs Malfoy do you want to come too?"

"That sounds lovely," Mrs Malfoy with not much enthusiasm. Rose did notice Mr Malfoy's face seem to brighten but dismissed it as being due to rubbing it in her Dad's face.

She led the Malfoys over to where her parents stood, who were now conversing with the Potters and some of her other Aunts and Uncles. She coughed loudly when she approached. Her Dad looked at her and his eyes hardened when he saw her holding hands with Scorpius. She squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture.

"Mum, Dad, this is Scorpius. His parents wanted to come over too." Her Dad put on a forced smile and extended his hand to Scorpius who took it and said,

"Nice to meet you Mr Weasley. I've heard so much about you," it wasn't a lie, but Scorpius thought it best not to mention that it was generally embarrassing stories from his father, or stories of the infamous Weasley temper from Rose.

"Yes. Well," Ron replied stiffly. He didn't think it best to threaten the boy in front of his parents and he didn't think he could muster the lie of being pleased to meet him.

"It's lovely to meet you Scorpius," Hermione greeted, giving him a slightly hesitant hug, "welcome to the clan! I hear Roxy, Albus, Rose and you are getting on well. Tell me more about you. What does your father do?"

"Erm," Scorpius started, looking hesitantly at Rose who shrugged in indifference, "my Dad doesn't have a job per se. He helps with odd jobs for Hogwarts and helps to manage the family business."

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" she asked with a smile.

"To be an Unspeakable. Even if it's a rubbish job, I like the mystery."

"Interesting, and how do you do at school?"

"I, erm, I'm second to Rose in every class, not far behind though."

"What-"

"Mum! I didn't bring him over here for him to be interrogated!"

"Sorry darling, you know me."

"Mu-ummy?" Rose said in her best oh-so-innocent voice.

"No," Hermione said immediately. Rose looked disgruntled for a second before saying,

"So you _don't_ want a first edition '_Hogwarts: A History'_ then?"

"I'm not stupid Rose. Whatever you wanted to ask the answer's no. No, you can't have money to spend on that riff-raff you buy; no, you can't play Quidditch with real Bludgers in the orchard; no, you can't have some wine and _no_, you can't do whatever you were about to ask."

"Don't you want to know what you're saying no to?" Rose said.

"Fine, but the answer's still no!"

"Scorpius invited me to stay at his the night before the Ball, is all."

"Y-," Hermione was cut off by a loud

"NO!" This time it was Ron who said it. The group all looked at him in astonishment, "I'm not letting you stay at a _boy's_ house until you are at least 30 Rose Ginerva Weasley!"

"But Da-ad..."

"Oh Ron, it's not the worst thing she's asked, and besides, this day was sure to come at some point and if we don't let her she'll just do it anyway," Hermione reasoned.

"Do we get a say in this?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah," Scorpius said and turned to his Dad, "can Rose come over the day before the Ball?"

"That's fine with me, as long as her parents don't mind," Draco smiled.

"Please Daddy, it's only one night. If you don't let me then I'll think you don't trust me to be responsible," Rose said, with the last sentence sounding like an accusation. Then she looked at him and smiled like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Oh," Ron was torn "it's up to your mother," he said eventually.

"Mummy?"

"One night," Hermione said sternly, "but don't make me regret it. I trust you not to do anything rash!"

"Thank you Mum, Dad!" Rose said hugging her parents, she turned back to Scorpius, "see you soon," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll owl you about details," he said. They released each other from the embrace and Rose went back to her family. She waved goodbye and watched he and his family go back through the barrier before her Uncle Harry say, "Ready?" and they all went back through followed the Malfoys.

"See you at the Burrow," Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded and they each went their separate ways.

* * *

Home. She smiled as she walked through the threshold. To Rose this was the best part of the school holidays; everything else was just a bonus. Coming home was one of the best sensations that Rose got and she relished it.

They lived in a small fishing village in North Yorkshire, near Whitby, that was residence to both muggle and wizard families. It consisted if one cobbled high street sloping down a steep hill toward the staithe. It had a few small independently owned shops and there were two small pubs. She always loved coming back and listening to the locals talk in their warm accents. It was bitterly cold at this time in the year and every house had smoke billowing from its chimney. In the summer she'd often play on the small beach, surrounded by imposing cliffs, and get ice cream from the small cafe. The streets were winding and none of the houses stood up completely straight.

She loved their house. It wasn't quite as higgledy-piggledy as the Burrow but it had the same charm to it. The entrance hall was cool but she didn't mind, she could smell the faint odour of a coal fire and she loved it. She walked through the small entrance hall and straight into the living room revelling in the feel of the soft cold leather sofas. She looked around the room to see that her Dad had already got a tree, which they would decorate later. She saw that the case of a Christmas CD of muggle songs sat atop the CD player. The fire was not burning but there was ash in the hearth.

She bounced twice, excitedly, on the sofa before running up to her room. She almost flew in and jumped on her bed, inhaling the fabric softener on her pillows and turned her body to gaze at her room.

It was full of colour. The wall facing her bed had a horizontal split of ruby red and gold. A huge poster of a lion was in the middle, roaring out at the room. There were pictures of her Quidditch team, flags and other Gryffindor memorabilia, including some photos from her parent's day, stuck to the wall; the other walls were painted in a deep midnight blue. Her pine chest of draws was to the left of her double bed, the surface adorned with jewellery, old letters and CDs with a CD player/radio sticking up out of the clutter. A huge window with a deep sill was on the wall to her left too while her wardrobe, which matched her chest of draws, was in the far corner on the Gryffindor wall. To her right was her make-up table with a mirror behind it.

She was home and she was happy.

With that thought in her mind she fell asleep, still in her school uniform.

* * *

_Hey Rose,_

_Dad says you can Floo through at around eleven tomorrow. He said it will only be open for twenty minutes so could you please 'be hasty'._

_I can't wait to see you again. I've got so much I want to show you!_

_See you soon._

_Yours,_

_Scorpius.

* * *

_

The next morning at 11:15 Rose waved goodbye to her parents and brother and flooed to the Malfoy Manor. When she landed, coughing, in the fireplace she looked up. Her breath hitched as she looked round the room. Then she saw him standing there in all his god-like glory.

"Hey stranger," she said, walking over to Scorpius and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey," he said. He led her out of the room, which she deducted was a study, into the main entrance hall. "This," he said, opening his arms indicating he meant the whole house, "is a little place I call home."

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the chapter. The ending was a bit rubbish, but I loved writing the Zabini thing and the Hermione interrogation. I had to cut a load out from the station scene.

Next chapter is Part 1 of the ball, although it will include Rose's stay at the Malfoy Manor. I will be doing the same character switching thing as I did for the Halloween ball. I have exams soon, though so it might take a while.

As ever, thank you for your reviews (I chuckled at a couple) and please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	12. Malfoy Ball Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Malfoy Ball Part I**

'**Make Your Guitar Talk'**

When she fell through the grate his breath had caught. She was beautiful. Stunning. He didn't care about the soot that covered her face or the fact that her usually neatly plaited hair was slightly tousled she was gorgeous to him. She coughed and spluttered as he led her out of the room and into the entrance hall. She looked truly speechless.

"Come on," he said, "I've got so much to show you but first we'll go upstairs so you can put your trunk in your room." He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.

"Woah, easy! You're gunna pull my arm out my socket soon!" she said laughing.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He soon came to an abrupt stop outside of the door of her room. He had asked that she be put in this room because, of all the guest rooms, this was his favourite.

* * *

Her jaw dropped and her eyes were as round as saucers. She couldn't believe that this room was only for her! The walls were painted a cream with a large maroon flower motif. The floorboards were almost black and shiny. The chest of draws, wardrobe and dresser were all of the same dark, glossy wood. In the middle of the room was a bed much like the one in the dormitory at Hogwarts, with cream drapes and maroon silk bedding.

"If you stay here often, then this will be your room and we can decorate it as you please," Rose jumped slightly at the voice next to her; she'd forgotten Scorpius was with her. She smiled.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," was all she could manage as she walked around the room. The main source of light was a floor to ceiling Gothic window, which had a window seat, much like the one in her room at home. It was padded out with fluffy cushions in the same colours of the walls. She walked over to the window and peered through the glass. She could see the whole of the Malfoy gardens as they vanished into the distance. She could just make out a stable and paddock in the distance. She felt arms snake their way around her waist.

"Come on," Scorpius whispered, "I want to show you something," he said before leading her out of the room.

* * *

These horses never ceased to amaze him. Although technically he couldn't call them horses. Rose's face was a picture as she watched the winged creatures glide on the wind.

"Wow," she said eventually, "they're amazing."

"Want to meet them?" Scorpius asked. She nodded enthusiastically. He led her over to the first stable in which an Abraxan stood. "This is the main stallion and family horse, Marni." He then led her to a stable in which an Aethonan was held, "this is another stallion, his name's Tanger," he walked her back outside and pointed to the horses flying above them, first another Abraxan "that's Mother's mare, Lyra, she's big but she's one of the gentlest here. That's mine," he said pointing to an Aethonan, "Mum and Dad bought her for me when I was 11 for my birthday, I called her Aurora. That grey over there, the Granian, she's Dad's. He got her about a month after I went away to Hogwarts last year. He loves her. Sometimes, when he is stressed or he's had a massive row with Mum, he comes out here to see her. She always seems to calm him down."

"What's her name?" she asked her eyes never leaving the glimmering horse.

"Maya," he said casually. He turned to her; her expression was one of wonderment. As if the horse had heard her name she landed in front of the teenagers. She folded her wings into her body and walked toward Rose, whose mouth was open with astonishment. The horse bowed her head when she reached the girl. Rose reached out hesitantly and stroked Maya.

"She likes you," Scorpius said smiling, "that doesn't happen often."

"What's not to like," Rose said with a wonky smile on her lips.

"She hates Mum with a passion, bucks and rears whenever she goes near. We had to keep her in a different paddock for a while because she only trusted Dad." Scorpius watched in awe as Rose gently patted the usually hostile beast. He had never been this close to the grey before, due to his mother's fear that he would be injured. She was very beautiful; her milky white fur glimmered in the midday sun and reflected the light in a multitude of colours. Scorpius was reminded of light splitting as it went through a prism. Her wings looked almost silver, they shined so much, and he noticed a few dapples of grey on her rear. "Want to go for a ride?" he asked eventually.

"Sure," she replied absentmindedly petting Maya.

* * *

It was incredible. She had always loved flying, ever since her Dad had thrust a broomstick in her hand at the ripe age of 4. This had annoyed her Mum endlessly. She could still hear her berating her Dad for 'encouraging her to break her neck'. This of course was unlikely as the broom only rose about three feet in the air.

Her parents had told Rose that they had once ridden Thestrals to London. That sounded a little far fetched to her and always asked why they didn't just use brooms. Her mother also told her she'd ridden a Hippogriff and that it was the most terrifying experience she had in her life. Again Rose found this hard to believe as Hermione Weasley had later gone on to fight in a War, faced torture and been on the run.

Rose couldn't believe that her parents had hated this so much. It was so thrilling to have the amazing creature beneath her with its wings rising and falling around her. When Maya lifted her wings Rose felt protected, like nothing could harm her. Despite all this she clung to the silky moonlight white mane in front of her to ensure she didn't fall.

Maya took them over the whole of the grounds and Rose was astounded by the expanse of the property. They eventually landed at the edge of some woods on an embankment next to a babbling stream. Both of them slid off and onto the grass while the horse grazed. They lay on the grass and listened to the river trickle by.

This memory was one Rose would treasure dearly within her heart. She felt a drip land on her closed eyelid, then on her cheek and then her lips. She savoured the feel of the rain gently caressing her skin, drip by drip. Suddenly the drizzle turned to sheets of cold, harsh drops and the moment was lost.

* * *

Scorpius was a little pissed off. The perfect day was ruined by the weather. God he hated it here sometimes.

The annoying thing about the South was its inability to snow. It could rain and rain but it never snowed. At least if it was snowing they could have a snowball fight or something, but it wasn't. So they couldn't.

As soon as it had started raining they had ridden Maya back and run to the Manor. Despite their best efforts they were still soaking wet and were now sat in front of a fireplace, wrapped in blankets with big mugs of hot chocolate. That was one thing he enjoyed about having house elves. They knew when he needed a mug of hot chocolate. Whilst they sat by the fire they talked about their houses and home life.

"After the war, Granddad had one room destroyed in a contained fire. I'm not allowed to go in there, Dad says it's because something truly terrible happened in there when this was the headquarters for Voldermort."

"Where are your grandparents? I half expected them to be here, living with you."

"Oh, no. Despite his brief relapse after the war, Lucius went back to his old ways so Dad cut off all ties. By that time, Mum and Dad were married, although Dad often says that if he could have done it earlier, he would have. I've never met him and he died when I was 10. Grandma is coming tomorrow night. Dad said that she was the one who gave Dad the Manor after Lucius died, said we needed it more than she."

"Wow. Mum and Dad have loads of stories about your Granddad and how loyal he was to Voldermort. They never really met your Grandma but they said she was my Uncle's Godfather's cousin. A Black."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Then I have news for you on the house of Black. Teddy and Victoire had a baby! He is your Dad's 1st cousin once removed... blimey, your family's confusing!"

They continued their conversation much in the same manner. He realised that despite it not being what he had planned for their day it was amazing all the same. They sat for hours talking until they heard the house elves calling to them to dinner.

* * *

After dinner; which was an extravagant affair of different hot meats, condiments, potatoes and rice; the teens left the table to ascend to their rooms. Rose, being curious as to what the rest of the house looked like, asked to see Scorpius's room, to which he agreed.

His bedroom was on the third floor, he explained that it was only for immediate family and guests generally didn't stay there. When they walked into the room she was sure they had entered the wrong room. The walls of the room were soundproofed with the same material used in the muggle recording studios. Along one wall were an array of musical instruments that included; bass, acoustic and electric guitars, a drum kit and various brass and wood wind instruments. In the centre of the room was a microphone that hung from the ceiling. On the opposite wall were a keyboard and several amplifiers. There were also recording and sound decks, turn tables and other such electrical equipment. Next to a large pile of amplifiers and wires was an almost undetectable door leading off from the music room. On the other side of the door was a crimson couch. It looked into the music room. In the corner nearest it were shelves filled with CDs, cassette tapes and record discs. They ranged from Ray Charles to Metallica and surrounded a truly unique looking sound system which was unlike anything she had ever seen in both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

Scorpius, however, seemed unperturbed by the room that seemed to be anything _but_ a bedroom and walked over to the vast and eclectic music collection, selected a record, put it on the player and sat down on the sofa to enjoy the melody. Noticing that Rose hadn't moved from her place in the door way and her look of awe and confusion beckoned her to sit beside him.

The sound of the music reverberated around the room and for a while Rose just watched Scorpius's relaxed demeanour as he nodded to the timing of the music. He seemed to be in his element. Rose could only compare this composure to her mother when she was engrossed in a particular interesting, invigorating or moving book. He was relaxed but focusing on every detail of the collaboration, moving his head to every note with his eyes closed lost in the music. She soon realised that she was still perched stiffly on the edge of the leather couch. She slid back and let her head fall back and eyes close. When the music turned to a track by Jimi Hendrix Rose purred with satisfaction. Scorpius snapped out of his trance then to look over at her.

"You like it then?" he said with a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Mmm... I love Hendrix," Rose said, not attempting to come back to reality, "his voice is good but the thing I like the most is that he can make the guitar talk. The way he plays it makes it sound like the guitar is having a conversation with the listener."

"I just like it because I think his guitar playing is pure genius. I hope that I can play like that one day."

"Hmm. Go on then," she said looking at him now, "play something. Make your guitar talk," she encouraged.

And he did. All night.

* * *

Scorpius awoke the next morning anxious about the day ahead. Today was the day of the ball and he hoped that the event would go well. He was looking forward to the evening's events but was worried that they somehow may not go according to plan. The day, he knew, would be full of preparation and decoration for the guests later on. He hoped that Rose would feel relaxed in the atmosphere of the party with half of her family attending. He looked over at the clock on the wall opposite his bed above the door to his music room. The hands on the clock indicated that it was a quarter to nine and he decided he should go to Rose's room to wake her. Today was a going to be a long day. He descended the flight of stairs and walked to Rose's room. He knocked twice before entering.

The sight that met his eyes was one of the most breathtaking he had ever witnessed. The curtains on her window were drawn and a slither of light crept through the gap where they didn't quite meet. The strip of light fell across her pale skin, illuminating it with its golden glow. Her hair caught the light making it sparkle and shimmer with red, gold and brown tones. The rest of her was in relative darkness, her body was curled up into a snug ball, cocooned in the silk sheets that she hugged up to her chin. She looked so peaceful that he felt rude intruding on her slumber. Her perfect pink lips were upturned in the corners, smiling serenely.

He walked over to the edge of the bed and knelt beside her. Not wanting to disturb her by shaking her awake he pressed his lips to her beautiful smile in a hope of capturing it for himself. When he pulled away she made a noise that sounded almost like a purr. He stepped back and her eyes fluttered open to see Scorpius standing in the line of light covering her face. The beam fell on his head making his golden hair light up in a halo. He looked ethereal to her.

"What time is it?" she croaked as she sat up, still holding her covers around her.

"Nearly nine," he replied, "I'll wait outside for you to get dressed and we can head down to breakfast."

She was soon ready and they both made their way down to the dining room where a buffet of breakfast pastries, cereals and fry up was laid out. The assortment rivalled only that of Hogwarts. They took their places at the table and just as they were dealing themselves generous breakfasts Astoria entered the room. She smiled at her son before turning to Rose and smiling too. She sat down and dealt herself a bowl of fruit, yoghurt and honey in silence not once looking up at her son or his companion. A few minutes later his father did the same ritual before helping himself to some bacon, eggs and sausages. The table was silent whilst everyone ate their respective breakfasts. That was until he heard a cough. He looked up and saw that his mother was willing Rose's attention.

"Rose, dear, I was wondering if you would like to get ready in my quarters today. Maybe I could do your hair and make-up and such." Scorpius felt Rose stiffen beside him and was about to tell his mother a polite no before she spoke.

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy, that would be wonderful," she replied.

"Grand. Come through at 5 o'clock then and we'll make an evening of it before the party." Rose looked slightly scared at this prospect and Scorpius couldn't help but feel slightly hesitant. She just smiled and nodded to Astoria before both he and Rose excused themselves.

* * *

5 o'clock came around too fast for Rose. It wasn't that she was scared of Mrs Malfoy but the prospect of being in the same room as her for two hours whilst getting ready was a little daunting. She didn't know what to expect from the woman. What kind of preparation takes two hours, although, she realised, that the preparation for the Halloween Ball had taken nearly 14 hours. She knocked twice and heard Mrs Malfoy on the other side of the door grant entrance. She opened the oak doors and stepped through them timidly.

She walked into the room and was once again astonished at what was on the other side of the door. It seemed to Rose to be a chamber with the sole purpose of dressing and preparing for formal events. Although it was not as large as the other rooms she had seen in the house it was still large enough to be a generous sized bedroom. The walls were lined with wardrobes filled with gowns that Rose realised would have only been used once at most. Underneath each gown was a pair of matching shoes. On the wall opposite the door was a seemingly well used dressing table made of mahogany wood with a mirror in its centre. From the mirror hung pearls, silver, diamonds and other pendants. On the table was an overflowing jewellery box. It had a few draws and Rose couldn't help but be intrigued as to what was in them. In the corner of the table were a few perfume bottles, all of which looked both expensive and well used.

"Amazing isn't it," Rose was shocked out of her trance by the voice of Mrs Malfoy.

"Yeah," was all she could manage, "wow Mrs Malfoy, you have a lot of things."

Mrs Malfoy chuckled and said "yes Rose, yes I do, and please. Call me Astoria."

"Ok, Astoria."

"Let's get to work then, there is plenty of beautifying to do and we don't have much time."

Rose smiled, "you sound like my cousin."

They both got ready with each other's help and Rose was surprised at how the time flew by and that it was so easy to get along with Mrs Malfoy. When they were almost ready Astoria insisted she do Rose's hair. She sat her down in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair, using a few spells along the way to make it glossy and smooth. Just as she finished Astoria reached into her jewellery box and extracted a comb with a beautiful flower on it. It was decorated majestically with pearls and she placed it in Rose's hair.

"Mrs Malfoy, this is too much. I can't accept this," Rose said reaching up to extract the comb from her hair.

"How many times Rose, call me Astoria. And I insist, this comb is very old and has been in my family for hundreds of years and it is time you were included in such a family," she said with a smile, "now come along. We don't want to keep the boys waiting." They were about to leave when Astoria said. "Oh and Rose. Things aren't always how they seem. Remember that tonight."

* * *

Scorpius was pacing at the foot of the staircase in the Ball Room. He was more nervous this time than at Halloween. What was taking her so long? The only comfort he had was that his mother was just as late. Although, he couldn't take much heed in that as he didn't know how the two of them got on. He hoped one hadn't killed the other. He continued to pace, glancing up every few seconds to see if she was arriving yet. She was twenty minutes late, maybe he should go and find her. Maybe she'd lost her way and didn't know where to come. His pacing became more and more frantic as the clock ticked on. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped round, ready to behead the insolent person. He looked up to see his cousin.

"What's the matter?" Austin asked.

"Rose isn't here yet. She should be here. She's with my Mum but what if they didn't get on and they got into a fight? What if she got lost in the house? She doesn't know it very well and if she and Mum left the room at different times then she wouldn't have anyone to show her the way and she doesn't know any of the house elves -"

"Mate," Austin cut off.

"What?" Scorpius said shortly.

"Found her," Austin pointed and Scorpius followed his line of sight. What he saw made his breath hitch. Coming down the long winding steps was the most beautiful creature he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her dress was floor length and a dusty pink colour. It had a tight fitted bodice that made her bosom look full with off the shoulder sleeves that were gathered. The long skirt was full and gathered making her look like something out of a fairy tale. Her make-up was light and subtle with shades of pinks on her eyes and dark eyelashes, making her beautiful hazel eyes shine. Her hair was down and sleek with ringlets at the end. In her hair he recognised his mother's pearl comb, complementing her dress perfectly. She was smiling shyly as she descended the steps. As she reached the bottom she locked her gaze with Scorpius and her smile broadened.

"Close your mouth," she whispered when she reached him.

"You look..." he trailed off.

"Thank you," she smiled before taking his hand, "are my parents here yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," with that she dragged him across the room to the drinks and smiled again. This, he decided, was a hell of a lot better than the vision he witnessed this morning.

* * *

Draco was waiting patiently for them to arrive. He'd seen Rose's breathtaking entrance and his son's face when he'd seen her. He couldn't help but chuckle. Scorpius had never been one for subtleties. Still, Draco was waiting for his own personal angel to descend the steps. It was when he was talking to his brother in law that she came in. On the arm of Ron Weasley was a little piece of heaven. He couldn't help but hate himself for not snatching Hermione up when he had the chance and on a night like tonight he was reminded of what he had missed out on.

She looked just as graceful as she had when she had come through the doors at the Yule Ball. She had a long silk dress on with thick straps that formed a 'y' shape at the front, giving it a deep v neckline. The cut of the dress hugged her curves before hanging graciously to the floor. At the back of the dress, he noticed, the straps met before carrying on to the main section. It was the same periwinkle blue of the dress that she had worn to the Yule Ball all those years ago and it looked amazing. Her dark eyes had dark liner and lashes framing them, making their sparkle stand out. Her full lips were highlighted with a sparing amount of lip gloss. A smile came across her beautiful lips. She was the only woman in the room to him.

He watched as she danced with her husband with an elegance that was not fitting for a Weasley. She glided easily across the floor and looked refined despite the blundering oaf she was with. He watched them for two dances before asking to cut in. Ron reluctantly handed her over just as the next song was about to start.

"_A love struck Romeo  
Sings the streets a serenade."_

"You look amazing tonight," Draco whispered in her ear so only she could hear. She smiled and his breath caught again. Her eyes were dancing with a passion that he'd waited so long to see.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"_Laying everybody low  
With a love song that he made."_

They glided across the dance floor in time to the music, not caring who was watching.

"_Finds a streetlight  
Steps out of the shade  
Says something like  
'You and me babe  
How about it?'"_

"I've been waiting for tonight for so long. I was so nervous about seeing you," he whispered. Her smile faltered,

"Draco..."

"_Juliet says, 'Hey it's Romeo.  
You nearly gave me a heart attack.'"_

"I -" she started.

"_He's underneath the window  
She's singing  
'Hey la, my boyfriend's back.  
You shouldn't come around here  
Singing up to people like that.'"_

"Draco I -" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I ruined it. I'll just dance with you, forget I said that," he said

"_Anyway, what you gunna do about it?"_

"No, no, I've been looking forward to seeing you tonight too. Those letters... I just... A lot of the time you were more of a constant than Ron was," she said looking deep into his silver eyes.

"_Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet  
And you exploded into my heart."_

"Those letters were what I so desperately wanted to be. Hermione I lo-,"

"No, don't say it. Not yet."

"_And I forget, I forget  
The movie song.  
When you gunna realise  
It was just that the time was wrong, Juliet."_

"I just wish the circumstances were different. You accepted me in those letters, you didn't laugh at me. It was just too late."

"_Came up on different streets  
They were both the streets of shame."_

She turned away from his intense gaze blushing beautifully. With that he looked up from her to see the audience they had.

"_Both dirty, both mean,  
Yeah, but the dream was just the same."_

"I guess neither of our stories really turned out as we wanted," she said eventually.

"_And I dreamed your dream for you  
And now your dream is real,  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?"_

"Don't say that Maya, you got what you wanted with Weasley. You got your knight in shining armour," he said.

"Did I?"

"_Well you can fall for chains of silver,  
You can fall for chains of gold."_

"What are you saying? Of course you did. You love him."

_You can fall for pretty strangers,  
And the promises they hold._

"I did. I'm not too sure now."

"_You promised me everything  
You promised me thick and thin, yeah.  
Now you say 'Oh Romeo,  
I used to have a scene with him.'"_

"Maya, don't play with me. I know he hasn't been around recently but -"

"I'm not playing..."

"_And Juliet, when we made love You used to cry."_

"You're more than a game to me Dray..."

"_You said 'I love you like the stars above,  
I'll love you 'till I die'."_

"You're more than a rebound or a temporary lover..."

"_And there's a place for us,  
You know the movie song  
When you gunna realise it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet."  
_

"... but we can't be more than friends. We are both married. We both have families to think about."

"_I can't do the talk Like they talk on the T.V."_

"Look, Maya, I know I'm not much..."

"_I can't do a love song The way it's meant to be."_

"...and I'm not brilliant at expressing myself but-"

"I know, shh. Don't talk."

"_I can't do everything  
But I'd do anything for you.  
I can't do anything  
'Cept be in love with you."_

Draco wasn't sure how long he could stay quiet about this. He didn't know if he'd be able to last until the end of the song.

"_All I do is miss you  
And the way we used to be."_

All he knew was he wasn't sure if he'd be able to let her go after this. Not after this dance.

"_All I do is keep the beat  
And bad company."_

But logically nothing could happen. Not with who their families are, they could be friends and even that was frowned upon, especially with his friends. He knew that most of them still held the old ideologies.

"_All I do is kiss you  
Through the bars of a rhyme."_

So he just hoped the way they moved as one, the way that he held her, would tell her the words he wanted to come from his lips.

"_Juliet, I'd do the stars with you  
Anytime."_

That he was irrevocably, indescribably, undeniably in love with her. That he'd go to the ends of the earth for her. That Ron didn't deserve her, that he'd worship her if she were his.

"_And Juliet, when we made love You used to cry."_

Draco had to hold on to her for this dance. He was on the edge of breaking down and telling her everything.

"_You said 'I love you like the stars above,  
I'll love you 'till I die'"_

Those three words that would change both their lives forever.

"_And there's a place for us,"_

And that if it were up to him, he'd find a way to make it work

"_You know the movie song  
When you gunna realise it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet."_

But he knew she was right. They had others to think of.

"_A love struck Romeo  
Sings the streets a serenade."_

So for now he'd hold her.

"_Laying everybody low  
With a love song that he made."_

Hoping she would know.

"_Finds a convenient streetlight  
Steps out of the shade."_

But what if she didn't? He'd spend the rest of his life hating that he'd never told her.

"_Says something like"_

He was going to tell her. Just as the song was ending he took a breath, squared his shoulders and looked straight into her fiery chocolate eyes.

"'_You and me babe How about it?'"_

"I love you," he said with determination in his voice.

She looked in his eyes and said, "I love you too Draco," before walking off to find her husband.

* * *

While their parents were dancing, Rose and Scorpius were with Austin and Albus in the music room. Scorpius was strumming some chords while Rose sang along, much like the time they had met on the Astronomy Tower. Austin and Albus just listened while their cousins jammed. Rose was surprised at how comfortable they were with each other now and hoped it would stay this way for a little longer than three weeks. However sat in a room with such a large window got cold for her and she told them she'd be right back.

She descended the steps and crossed the hall to her room where she retrieved a sweatshirt. She knew she shouldn't have borrowed it from her Dad but it was just so cosy. It was an oversized hoody with warm pockets for her to warm her numb hands. She pulled the hood up for extra warmth and tucked her now freezing hands in the front pocket. As she was about to leave her fingers brushed against something that felt like parchment. She pulled it out curious and saw a letter addressed to her father in a script she didn't recognise, it looked like a woman's hand. With parents in the Ministry she knew what most of the female Ministry worker's handwriting was like and she knew how all the people in her family wrote. She had seen them for nearly fifteen years now on birthday and Christmas cards. This however was not any of them, even more curious than before she extracted the letter from the already ripped envelope and read it.

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry this has happened but it has now. I can't reverse what has happened, not now, it's too late. My husband knows and has said that if you don't tell Hermione he will. He said that he had expected me to end up doing something like this but not you. He says that your wife deserves the truth._

_I just want to know where you stand with this, Ron. I want to know if you are going to be by my side or carry on with your life at home. You said that Hermione and you aren't sleeping in the same room anymore. Maybe now's the time to move on. She clearly has her heart somewhere else and now with this, you have an excuse to give the both of you the release that you need._

_I know I shouldn't be encouraging you to leave her, no matter my situation. I guess I don't understand. My husband never loved me so I don't know what that's like but surely if she no longer feels that way about her then give her what she wants. I don't want you to end your twenty year marriage for my own benefit. That, ultimately, is between you and Hermione but please consider what I have said Ron._

_I'll speak to you at the ball,_

_AG_

A knock came from Rose's door and she stuffed it back in the pocket before Scorpius stepped through the threshold. She looked at him questioningly.

"You've been gone a while, I was just making sure nothing had happened to you." She smiled at his words.

"Thanks but I just couldn't find the hoody. Turns out it was on my bed all along," she chuckled while standing to leave the room. "Come on." With that she dragged him back up to the music room.

* * *

After a long session in the music room all the teenagers went back down to join the party. Albus had noticed Rose had been a little distant since she had returned from her room. He had sent her a few meaningful glances which she returned with a nonchalant look of her own. As they went back to the ball room she went back to her room to drop her hoody off and then joined the boys in the party.

When they were all back in the room Austin mentioned something about saying hello to his sister briefly, something about needing a hair pin or so Albus heard. Albus wasn't paying much attention; he was admiring the ice palace decorations of the hall. When the small group came to an abrupt halt he rammed straight into another body. He snapped his head round to see a small feminine body falling, as if on reflex, his arm snapped out to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"That's ok. Watch what's going on in front of you next time though," the girl said before looking up. When he saw her angelic face his breath caught. Her complexion was pale and he could see a sprinkling of delicate freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were so blue they looked violet and her red hair was up and showed her long neck off elegantly. The way she was dressed made her look like she'd stepped out of a Jane Austin novel. She wore simple empire cut floor length dress in a cream silk. Over the top of the thin material she had an olive green, velvet, long sleeved cropped double breasted jacket.

"Albus Potter," he said breathlessly.

"I know," she said simply "Jenny Nott."

"May I have this dance? To make up for my clumsiness."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"Want a dance?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure, everyone else seems to have had one."

"_Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while"_

"You look beautiful tonight, did I tell you that?"

Rose chuckled "You might have mentioned it."

"_We all need someone to hold on to  
Just like a helpless child, yeah."_

"Thank you, by the way," she said, clutching tighter to him.

"What for?"

"_Can you whisper in my ear?  
Let me know, it's alright?"_

"For helping me. You know seeing what was happening and making it better."

"_It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I been waiting for."_

"That's ok. I'm happy I did."

"_And like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home, oh  
Love's been a long time coming."_

As the song finished they held each other just a little longer before the song ended.

* * *

Ron Weasley had watched his wife interacting with Malfoy earlier in the night and, after watching a similar display of comfort occur between his daughter and Malfoy Junior, he couldn't help but become uneasy. With this in mind he asked the hostess for a dance. It seemed that it was only appropriate now.

As the song floated around them, Ron couldn't help but think of the letter he'd received a few days before the dance.

"_It's got my name on it,  
And it's just waiting there for me,  
I feel the cold run through my veins."_

The truth it told.

"_And it's got her shame on it,"_

The fact that both he and Hermione had been drifting apart.

"_She couldn't say it to my face,  
But I won't waste time placing blame."_

Her distance as of late. Was it her fault? Was it his?

"_But I know that I'll move on,  
And tell myself I'll find me something better,  
I let go and just forget her."_

He had other things to think about now. Was their relationship really worth it?

"_She was no good for me,  
Deep down I know that's the way it has to be so,  
How comes I still can't open this letter?  
I can't forget her.  
Really wish I could."_

But she was still his wife and despite how he'd been acting, he still loved her.

_"Well, there must be a name for it,  
Whatever this is you've done to me  
I'm all twisted up inside."_

And because of that his heart was broken.

"_Well who's gunna pay for it,  
If it's not you I guess it's me,  
You left with you're life and took mine."_

He knew he was the one that had dealt with it the wrong way but she had pushed him to with her self-isolation.

_"But I know that I'll move on,  
And tell myself I'll find me something better,  
I let go and just forget her."_

The way she behaved around Malfoy tonight.

_"She was no good for me," _

Was this the first time she'd seen him?

"_Deep down I know that's the way it has to be so,"_

Was there something between them?

"_How comes I still can't open this letter?  
I can't forget her."_

No. Not Hermione, she wouldn't do that.

"_But I know that I'll move on,  
And tell myself I'll find me something better,  
I let go and just forget her._

_She was no good for me,  
Deep down I know that's the way it has to be so,  
How comes I still can't open this letter?  
I can't forget her._ "

He had a decision to make...

"_It's got my name on it,  
And it's just waiting there for me."_

The dance ended and both Ron and Astoria parted without so much as a word exchanged between them. However, across the dance floor Rose saw them and the comfort they seemed to have with each other.

No one noticed both Malfoy and Hermione leaving the ball room.

* * *

She waited in the empty room they were to meet in for five minutes before he showed.

"What is it?" he asked with desperation in his voice.

"Look," she said thrusting a pile of letters into his hands. The grey eyed man looked up at her with a question in his eyes before he took the top letter and opened it.

"Where did you get these?" Draco asked.

"I found them in Ron's desk," Hermione replied. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, "I wasn't as ignorant as people thought you know. He was constantly working late and when I asked Harry, he said that he had left the office at the same time. I had to do something. I knew he wouldn't hide things very well as long as they were out of plain sight then he thought they'd never be discovered."

Draco continued to read the letters, "the bastard," he said under his breath.

* * *

Rose, Albus, Scorpius and his cousins were walking past an uncommonly used room when they heard voices. Being curious they all edged up to the door to and stayed as quiet so as to hear the conversation taking place.

"The bastard," a man's voice spoke. Something shifted in the room, "are you saying he never told you about this?"

"No," a slightly distressed female voice spoke. "I had to find out on my own. By stooping to searching his _desk_."

"Ssh, it's ok. It'll all be ok," the man said. Scorpius recognised the voice, it seemed so familiar. Images of scraped knees after falling off his broom came to his mind.

"I don't know anymore, I just don't know," the woman's voice sniffled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose's face pale, "he got her pregnant. He got your wife pregnant, what am I supposed to do now? That's so typical of him. To do something so reckless and not think of how it would affect me, you, the kids." When the woman had finished Rose froze for a moment before fleeing the scene. Scorpius didn't know what was upsetting her; it was two strangers in there. He went to run after her but Albus put his arm out.

"Just give her some time. She's just found out some life altering news. She'll need time to cool off," he said. So Scorpius just watched her run down the corridor and straight to her room.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. Exams and writers block are a bitch.

Wow! Eventful and no doubt slightly predictable. So that's Part I, I hope it lived up to your expectations, a lot of love went into this. The next Part is the final part of the Ball it's called Demons Confronted and will probably make chapter 8 make sense.

I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter, but if you're wondering what they are here is the list. Draco and Hermione – Romeo and Juliet: Dire Straits or Killers; Rose and Scorpius – Long Time Coming: Oliver James (What a Girl Wants); Ron and Astoria – The Letter: James Morrison


	13. Malfoy Ball Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Malfoy Ball Part II**

**Demons Confronted**

It made sense all of a sudden. All of it. The letters; the distance between her parents; her Dad's lack of presence; her Mum's constant look of apprehension; Zabini's words. It all made sense and she couldn't deal with it anymore. She couldn't look either of them in the eye anymore knowing that this had been happening. That they had been betraying her, Hugo and Scorpius like this. Why did it have to happen like this? Just when she was healing they throw something so life altering at her that she knows the wound would reopen. Damn them. Damn them all. Who did they think they were? Did they not think of the others in the situation?

Words echoed through Rose's mind as she stormed through the manor to her room, _"How's Mummy and Daddy? Still married?"_ The doubt was planted in her mind all those months ago, _"A little birdie told me that your Dad was fucking someone else. Someone of worthy blood status, nothing like the mudblood he married."_ Now she knew, now she knew who that someone was. She remembered telling Scorpius in the Library that her Dad was having an affair but never in a million years... _"He got her pregnant. He got your wife pregnant."_ Her Mum was right; it was typical Dad to do the 'fun' stuff without thinking about the risks. The risks were high and he still didn't think about them; and now they were broken. Now they were a lie. Everything was a lie.

She couldn't understand anymore. Why had he done it? What did this mean? She had seen her parents splitting up gradually for months now; close to a year, even; but that didn't make it any easier. Would one of them move out? Surely they would. Dad would leave. He was the one that screwed it up in the first place. If he hadn't done this, none of this would have turned out this way. Life wasn't like that though. Of course there had to be a screw up, she was too happy for everything to be going according to plan.

What would the family think? Albus knew now, it was only a matter of time before the rest of them found out too. Would she still see Granny Molly and Granddad Arthur as much? She supposed she would. Just because her Dad had been an idiot didn't mean that her Mum would limit her or Hugo in visitation to her grandparents. Plus, Hermione was as much her daughter as Aunt Ginny; her marriage to Ron just finalised it. Maybe she could go and spend with them to cool off. No. That would make it awkward and she needed more space. She couldn't go and stay with Grandma and Grandpa Granger because they barely saw her. They wouldn't understand and would probably blame her Mum for some reason or another. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to deal with this kind of change.

Tears were running tracks down her face as she reached the bedroom door and banged it open. She saw the hoody from earlier sprawled on the bed. The one with the letter in. _The_ letter. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. She recognised the initials, why couldn't she just put two and two together. She immediately made her way over to her trunk and rummaged through it to find the three most important things in such a dire situation.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the corridor, Scorpius looked confusedly at Albus. Before he had a chance to ask what he meant, the door the group had been listening at started to open. Albus grabbed Scorpius's arm and hid them around the corner. Scorpius peeked round the wall to see who they had been eavesdropping on. As soon as he saw the two figures, understanding flooded his mind which was consecutively followed by the overwhelming urge to run to Rose. He vaguely heard Jenny gasp behind him before sprinting through the halls to Rose's room. He heard footfalls behind him and the distinctive click of fast moving stilettos. He turned corners at lightening speed and took two steps at a time so as to reach her faster.

The main thought going through his mind was one that scared him to no end. All he could see was the image of Rose standing in a darkened classroom with ribbons of crimson falling from her wrists. Then the image of her drinking the vodka they had shared, the expression she wore while she screamed on the Hogwarts grounds, her with an herb-filled cigarette in her beautiful, naturally pouting lips. The last image he saw before reaching her door was that of her falling through the sky. With each vision he increased his pace in order to reach her all the faster. He didn't care that his dress robes were now hanging uncouthly off of him in a manner that was not fitting of a young Malfoy.

He was furious. Furious that such a large thing was kept from them all. Furious that no one thought of others in the situation. He understood more now. The argument he had had with Zabini came back to him, _"What was all that about her Dad 'shopping elsewhere'?" "Oh you'll find out sooner or later."_ 'Yeah,' he thought bitterly, 'I found out.'

The others were catching up to him now; he could hear their heavy breathing behind him as they neared him. His pace was slowing steadily as her door came into view. He didn't know whether he wanted to see what was on the other side of the oak barrier. He didn't know whether he wanted to expose the others to the horrors he had experienced with Rose to get him to where he was. They all saw her as innocent and she was really. She was just a little broken. She found it difficult to expose herself and he knew that. By opening the door, he'd be showing more people than she would have deemed necessary what was really wrong. He didn't know whether he would be able to forgive himself if she broke down at that. 'Stop being so selfish,' he thought, 'it's about her. She needs you.' He reached the door and took a deep breath, waiting a beat for the other three to catch up to him. He glanced sideways to Albus who gave a discreet nod. Scorpius turned the knob and opened the door. They all went in the room at the same time.

What they saw made them all stop short. Stood in the middle of the room facing the door was Rose: mascara streaked down her face from tears, a bottle of Firewhiskey in her left hand, her mobile phone in her right held to her ear and a spliff hanging from her pink lips. Her eyes were wide and red rimmed, they looked scared at the foursome in the door frame.

"Ro," came a tinny voice from her phone, "Rose babe; are you still there? Come on sweety talk." Rose didn't move she just stood staring at her friends. Taking initiative Scorpius took three strides toward her and took the phone from her ear and held it to his own.

"Hello, who is this?" he asked.

"Hi, this is Jazz. You are?" The person at the other end, Jazz, sounded female. There was a deep bass in the background and what sounded like a party.

"Scorpius," he answered. The girl laughed, seemingly nervously.

"I hoped I'd speak to you for the first time under slightly different circumstances," she said. He decided not to ask her what she meant by that.

"Ok. Did she talk to you," as he said this, he pulled his girlfriend into a one armed embrace, from which she buried her head into his shoulder.

"She didn't say much. Not coherently anyway. Tell her she can come to mine this holiday if she needs to get away, I'll leave now. I know she's in good hands with you," with that the line went dead. An awkward silence fell over the group for a while until Austin spoke up.

"Blimey, Weasley, if I'd known you had this much stashed we would have been in here rather than Scorpius's," Scorpius looked up from his embrace to see that Austin was rummaging through Rose's trunk. When he looked a little closer he noticed several bottles of vodka and Firewhiskey along with a bag of cannabis and a packet of cigarettes in the trunk. He turned back to Rose, who still had her face buried in his chest. He walked her over to the bed and they sat on the edge before he lifted her face.

"Rose," he said in a serious tone, "where did you get them?"

"I borrowed them... from my parents' alcohol cupboard," she said her hazel eyes wide.

"Why didn't you tell us it had got this bad, Rosie?" Albus asked his tone quiet and disbelieving. Scorpius was surprised that the observant Gryffindor hadn't known about the habits she had. She turned to face her cousin, her eyes blazing.

"And have you look at me like that? No thanks," she replied venom dripping from her words. She took a swig from the bottle still in her hand over Scorpius arm, narrowing her eyes at Albus all the while.

"Why did you bring them, Rose?" Scorpius asked, still holding her and debating whether it would be wise to confiscate the alcohol and illegal substance.

"Thought we could share them tonight. Not sharing now though. Don't want to," she said, seemingly muttering to herself. "Want a drop," she said after a pause, holding the bottle out to him. He shook his head.

"Stop!" Albus shouted, "This isn't the way to deal with it Rose!"

"Don't tell me what to do Albus Severus!"

"Please, Rosie. Please stop this now. We can help, if you do this then -"

"Then _what_? I'll ruin my life? I'll get liver disease? My parents will be disappointed in me?" Rose screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks, "I don't _care_ what they think! They didn't care what I thought when they started fucking other people did they?" Albus froze. Scorpius could see an internal battle going on in his eyes. When he spoke next it was in a much more even tone.

"Rosie. Come on. I know this seems like a good way to take the pain away but it isn't. I makes it worse. Put the bottle down, Rose." As Albus said this he crouched in front of the bed and took the whiskey from her hand with tears of his own were welling behind his lids. She let go of the bottle looking Albus straight in the eye.

"What do I do, Albi?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know Rosie. I really don't know," he said.

* * *

Oblivious to the drama occurring in their friend's lives Harry and Ginny were a constant on the dance floor. They were holding each other tight. Harry couldn't help but hold onto the one woman he ever loved.

"_I see you from the sky  
And I wonder how long it'll take me to get home."_

The woman he came home for every night after a hard mission.

"_I wait for an hour or so at the carousel.  
I have a cigarette to pass the time  
Because the traffic's hell."_

He knew she'd always be there for him, despite the hell he had to get through to get to her.

"_I don't want anything more  
Than to see your face when I walk through the door."_

It was all worth it to see her.

"_You make me beans on toast and a nice cuppa tea,  
Then we'll get a Chinese and watch T.V."_

To have her see him and gage his mood from the moment he stepped into the house and decide whether he needed a cup of tea, a hug or some Firewhiskey.

"_Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk,  
And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk."_

Sometimes more recently he'd not only been stressed at work, but also with the clearly rocky situation of Ron and Hermione's marriage. Ginny would always sit down and talk to him about it.

"_I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep,  
Then we'll get a Chinese and watch T.V."_

Sometimes he'd be just too tired to anything but go to bed and relax with her.

"_You wipe the tears from my eye  
And you say that all it takes is a phone call."_

She'd always give him advice on how to handle a case or Ron and Hermione's situation.

"_I cry at the thought of being alone and then,  
I wonder how long it'll take  
'Till I'm home again."_

Some days he was so frustrated at being at work he counted down the hours until he could see her again.

"_I don't want anything more  
Than to see your face when I walk through the door."_

Those days were the ones he was most grateful to see her fussing about the house...

"_You make me beans on toast and a nice cuppa tea,  
Then we'll get a Chinese and watch T.V."_

Or just starting their dinner for the evening.

"_Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk,  
And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk.  
I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep,  
Then we'll get a Chinese and watch T.V. _

"_I know it doesn't seem so fair  
But I'll send you a postcard when I get there."_

When he was away for days were the worst times for him. He always tried to send a letter to tell her what was happening on the mission, to get news from home and to tell her not to worry about him.

"_I don't want anything more  
Than to see your face when I walk through the door."_

Lately he had been fretting over Ron and Hermione so much that seeing her face was a relief to him.

"_You make me beans on toast and a nice cuppa tea,  
Then we'll get a Chinese and watch T.V.  
Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk, And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk."_

Ginny had said that it would work itself out if they were meant to be together. Harry hoped she was right.

_"I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep,  
Then we'll get a Chinese and watch T.V."_

That was why when he saw the couple fighting over Ginny's shoulder he was saddened. From what Hermione had said, he got the impression that Ron was having an affair. He couldn't help but notice that Hermione looked upset, disappointed even, with Ron and he looked shocked. Perhaps it was that she decided to confront him at the Malfoy's ball of all places. Hermione, however, didn't seem bothered by the small audience gathering around them.

* * *

"Hermione wait," Ron said, "please let me explain."

"Why should I Ron?"

"Because it's not how it seems. Please, just give me three minutes."

"_I'm waiting  
For the perfect time to call you back."_

She didn't know whether she wanted to hear his excuses.

"'_Cos I remember saying,  
Don't wanna know the truth can't handle that."_

Did she really want to listen to the truth yet?

"_And I tried to,  
Just forget you  
But I don't know how.  
If only I knew."_

"Fine," she said dejectedly, "explain this to me."

"_It's written all over your face,"_

"I know you hate me for this," he started, "but it's not what you think..."

"_Such a painful thing to waste."_

"I love you Hermione, I do. I want this to work."

"_Tell me now, where do we go?"_

"How's that going to happen, you have a baby with another woman, Ron..."

"_Now the future's not so clear,  
Can't believe we ended here."_

"... I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"But I don't..."

"_Where's the world that doesn't care?"_

"... She lost it. She lost the baby."

"_Maybe I could meet you there."_

"Oh," she said.

"_I'm sorry  
If I slagged you down, I meant no harm."_

"I'm sorry Hermione; I know it was wrong..."

"_When I heard the stories,  
Said things I didn't mean should have stayed calm."_

"... It's just you were so distant with me and I thought you didn't want me anymore. I started the affair because I though you were having one..."

"_But sadly,"_

"... And then she got pregnant. I didn't know what to do."

"_You got angry  
And it breaks my heart.  
You're so mad at me."_

"I can't forgive you for this Ron, I – I just can't."

"_It's written all over your face,"_

His anguish was clear from his features...

"_Such a painful thing to waste."_

And she hated to let such a beautiful thing go but she couldn't forgive him. Not after this.

"_Tell me now, where do we go?"_

"Ok," Ron croaked, "what happens now then?"

"_Now the future's not so clear,"_

"I don't know yet Ron."

"_Can't believe we ended here."_

Hermione still couldn't believe that he'd do this after so long together.

"_Where's the world that doesn't care?"_

She decided that a little more privacy was in order.

"_Maybe I could meet you there."_

"Come with me," she said.

"_Maybe I could meet you there,"_

"Where?"

"_Maybe I could meet you there."_

"Somewhere where there isn't a whole ballroom looking at us," she said grabbing his arm. She dragged him to the room she'd met with Draco in earlier. As she was walking she thought about what she wanted to happen. Did she really want this to end? Yes. No matter whether there was a baby or not, she couldn't live with him knowing he'd cheated. That he'd, however unintentionally, created another human life form with someone other than herself.

"_It's written all over your face,"_

Ron still had his hurt face on, but she knew hers was even more distraught.

"_(I'm sorry)"_

"Hermione, please I'm sorry. I don't want to end this."

"_Such a painful thing to waste."_

"... It's too special to throw away."

"_Tell me now, where do we go?"_

"And how do you suggest we fix this?"

"_Now the future's not so clear,"_

"I don't know but, please, let's try."

"_(I'm sorry)"_

"I'm sorry, Ron. I don't think I can."

"_Can't believe we ended here."_

"Please, Hermione. Please, don't do this."

"_Where's the world that doesn't care?"_

"I have to," Hermione said through choked back tears.

"_Maybe I could meet you there."_

"Ok," Ron said, defeated, "can you at least meet me half way?"

"_Maybe I could meet you there,"_

"Maybe," she said.

"_Maybe I could meet you there."_

"Maybe?"

"_Maybe I should meet you there."_

She knew she should, "yes," she said eventually.

"Thank you," he said quietly before leaving her in the room to silently cry.

* * *

Rose calmed down after much persuasion. Once she was settled and the other four had left the room, she rang Jazz back. Scorpius had said that she'd offered a place to stay. She needed to speak to her, to explain what was happening anyway. She took her phone from where Scorpius had dropped it on the bed and went to the call log. From there she dialled the first number on the screen. It made the dial tone before it was cut off mid ring.

"Rose?" came Jazz's voice, "Rose, are you ok?"

Rose smiled at her friend's concern. Tears started to leak from her eyes, "Yeah, Jazz, I'm fine."

"Good. I got scared. Scorpius is good for you."

"Yeah, I guess he is," Rose smiled, "I was wondering if I could still come over?"

"Yeah sure. When do you want to come?"

"I'm at Scorpius's tonight, but maybe tomorrow. I need some time away from my parents to cool off."

"Sure. What's up? All I heard was 'bitch', 'pregnant' and 'fucked' in your tirade."

"My Dad is having an affair."

"Oh, Ro; but I thought you had suspected it for a while."

"Yeah, I had, but I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to get her pregnant."

"Oh, god, Ro!"

"Yeah, I know."

"What are your parents going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess Dad's going to be moving out."

"Well, hey, I have an idea! How about the old gang meet up again. It's been a while since we just had a session with the group of us. You, me, Ben, Becca, Dan, Ray, you know... You could do with the distraction."

"Yeah. Sounds good. I could bring Scorpius; he could do with the distraction too."

"Really, how so?"

"Long story." When she said this, a knock came from the door. "Hang on Jazz, someone's at the door," Rose opened the door to see Astoria on the other side.

"Hi, Rose," she said, "can we talk?"

"I'll call you back, Jazz," Rose said. "Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

"Can I come in?" Astoria said, in a small voice.

"Fine," Rose said.

"Listen, Rose. Scorpius has just seen me. He explained, well more like shouted actually, what you'd heard and I thought -"

"Why did you do it?" Rose asked, "I understand that you and Mr Malfoy may not have been in love but – but my parents were. Are. Why do that? Why _sleep_ with a _married man_?"

"It wasn't like that Rose. Your Dad and I we – your Mum – Draco... I'm not pregnant Rose. I can't tell you why we had the affair Rose. That's more for your father to explain, but I'm not pregnant. Not anymore. I miscarried." Astoria's voice cracked on the last word and Rose couldn't help but feel a little guilty for placing her blame on the woman.

"I saw the letter," she said eventually, "the one you wrote to him telling him that he should walk away."

"You have to understand Rose, that when we started the affair both your father and I... well... we needed... comfort. We never really fell in love. Then, when I got pregnant, everything stopped being meaningless. We had a child to bring up. We needed to think about it before us. We ended the relationship when... when the baby died."

Rose froze for a moment realising what Astoria had said before they had left to go to the ball "_Things aren't always how they seem. Remember that tonight."_

"You knew we'd find out tonight," she said eventually.

"I thought it might happen. My husband knew and if your father hadn't told Hermione, he would have told her."

Rose processed the information before nodding and leaving her room to look for Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius was relieved to see that, when she came back to his room, Rose was back to relatively normal. Her hair was still a mess on top of her head but she had cleared her face of the streaks of mascara. When she came through the door her smile was slightly watery but beautiful all the same. She headed straight for him before asking if they could go back to the ball. He nodded and said that the others were down there waiting for them. She seemed slightly more reserved than she had been before she had heard the conversation. This didn't worry him too much. He knew she'd talk eventually. If it wasn't to him he hoped it was to someone else.

"How's Jazz," he asked as they made their way back to the ballroom.

"She's good. I'm going to hers tomorrow when I leave. I don't care what my parents say; I can't be in the same house as them at the moment." He understood. He knew that there wasn't a baby anymore, his Mum had explained as much, but he wasn't sure it would ever really be the same in the house for him anymore. At least he had a whole manor to avoid her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like in a four bedroom house. He also knew that he could forgive easier than Rose could. He thought that maybe a few days away from her parents would do her good. It would give her time to collect herself and her thoughts. Once she was ready to go home she would have reached an understanding within herself.

Before they entered the ballroom he turned to Rose and asked if she was ready. She nodded her head and they both turned to descend the staircase together. The music in the background seemed to be the only sound in the room. The instrumental played them onto the dance floor before they took each other in a dancing embrace.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness,  
Take away my sadness.  
Ease my troubles  
That's what you do._

"_Oh, the morning sun in all its glory.  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too.  
And you fill my life with laughter,  
You can make it better.  
Ease my troubles  
That's what you do._

"_There's a love that's divine,  
And it's yours and it's mine, like the sun.  
At the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and prey, to the one. _

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness,  
Take away my sadness.  
Ease my troubles  
That's what you do._

"_There's a love that's divine,  
And it's yours and it's mine, like the sun.  
At the end of the day,  
We will give thanks and prey, to the one. _

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness,  
Take away my sadness.  
Ease my troubles  
That's what you do. _

"_Take away my sadness,  
Fill my life with gladness.  
Ease my troubles  
That's what you do._

"_Fill my heart with gladness,  
Take away my sadness.  
Ease my troubles  
That's what you do."_

At the end of the dance Rose turned to him and kissed him in a way that she had never done before. It was full of passion and love and full of questions of where to ho from here. It asked for security and he tried his best to answer positively.

"I love you," she said and she was gone.

* * *

After leaving a very stunned Scorpius on the dance floor she headed straight for her Dad. After talking with Astoria, she was a little calmer. She knew that, with all likelihood, her parents would not be staying together after tonight but she wanted to know why he did it. Astoria had said that he should explain it to her and she agreed. She was a lot like her mother in that respect. She had to know why, had to be in control. That was why the last few months had been particularly difficult for her; she wasn't in control of her life. She didn't know why she was feeling the things she was feeling or doing the things she was doing. She liked answers and at that moment in time, her Dad had all the answers. With that in mind the first thing she said to him was.

"Did you think about anyone other than yourself?" her intent on not being harsh on the man seemed to be lost in the question. Ron, for his part, looked remotely stunned.

"I – How did you...? No. No I didn't," he stammered.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Rosie, I don't think -"

"This is the right place? No, I think it's the perfect place. Answer the question, Dad, why did you do it?"

"I – Your Mum... We grew apart. I needed something, anything. Your mother... she seemed to be distancing herself from me. As if intending to drive me away."

"She wouldn't want to lose you. She wouldn't push you away. She loves you!"

"Rosie, honey, I – I don't think that's entirely true anymore. She did love me. For the last four years she's gradually been detaching herself from me. She loves me, just not the same way. Not anymore."

"Why her? Why Astoria? To get back at Mr Malfoy?"

"No. No, nothing like that. We just ended up in the same place at the same time one night needing the same thing and then it became more regular."

"Astoria told me about the baby..."

"Yeah. We split after that. There was nothing to keep us together after that."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Your Mum won't forgive me, not that I entirely blame her. I deserve all that I get. I'll be looking for a flat once we get back home."

"Oh," Rose said, her resolve disappearing. She took a deep breath and embraced her Dad.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, honey. I really am," he said stroking her hair. She just held him tighter.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy watched the events unfold before her very eyes with great interest. She couldn't help but be a little amused at how things had turned out. She was shocked to see the love between her grandson and the young Weasley girl. They seemed to be very wrapped up in each other in the last song they had shared. The song had narrated seemingly beautifully as to the relationship they shared. She was sure if Lucius had been in attendance, were he alive, he would not approve of the boy's choice of beau but she couldn't help but be pleased for Scorpius. The girl seemed well postured, fiery and passionate. Narcissa had a talent for judging a person's character from the way they dance. She had also not missed the kiss the teens had shared at the end of the dance. She was intrigued by the young woman and approached Scorpius with this in mind.

"Scorpius, my dear; how are you?" she asked.

"Very well grandmother, yourself?" he asked politely.

"Very well thank you. I see that the young Miss Weasley is very enchanting," she commented.

"Enchanting she is," Scorpius said almost wistfully, "do you wish to meet her?" Narcissa smiled and nodded in response. With that Scorpius disappeared in search of Rose.

When they returned the couple were holding hands, with their fingers laced. At this Narcissa raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Mrs Malfoy," the girl said politely with a small nod in respect, "my name is Rose Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you." At this Narcissa smiled.

"Please, my name is Narcissa, and it's a delight to meet you," she replied, "You and my grandson seem close." At this she noticed the girl blush prettily.

"Yes. He has become very important to me," Rose replied glancing at Scorpius.

"Is that so?" Narcissa said with a smirk on her lips, "it is good to know he has managed to capture the heart of someone so prestigious." The girl blushed again at this.

"Thank you," she replied with a shy smile on her lips.

"It is so rare to have a Malfoy find love. It is said that there have only been three other couples in the past that were married because of love but all had to face a trial in their relationship before entering into the realms of married life." At this Rose blanched. It seemed that the girl didn't know how to respond to the comment.

"Erm... I... Well, I am not thinking about marriage at the moment; we are only fourteen after all."

"Yes. I suppose."

* * *

He had seen Weasley return to the ballroom. He had seen Astoria exit. He had seen Albus, Jenny and Austin come back looking slightly exasperated. He had seen Scorpius and Rose come back and dance. He had seen Astoria come back, slightly less composed than before she left. He had seen Potter talk to Weasley, Scorpius confront Astoria and Potter junior flirting with Jenny. He had seen his mother being introduced to the Weasley girl and Rose look slightly shocked at the direction of the conversation. He had seen all of the events unfold in front of him but he had not seen her come back. She had left with Weasley nearly half an hour ago and he was getting worried. Had no one else noticed her absence?

When he noticed that no one seemed to be as concerned as he was, he left the room to look for her. It didn't take long for him to find her. She was in the room she had shown him the letters. What he saw broke his heart so much he was nearly moved to tears. She was curled up on the sofa in the middle of the room, sniffling. Her hair had fallen out of its beautiful twist; her dress was draped over the whole of her body and slipping off the edge of the sofa; her make-up was streaked with tears. This night was turning out more like than the Yule Ball than he'd hoped.

He slipped onto the sofa next her and put an arm around her. She welcomed the embrace, melding to his body. Fresh tears cascaded from her eyes onto his dress shirt. For what seemed like hours he just held her. He ran a comforting hand up and down her back and just let her cry on his shoulder. He memorised what it felt like having her in his arms. The way she fit perfectly within the cradle of his arms and the way she curled her body tightly into his. He memorised the curve of her breast against his chest and her heavy head in the crook of his neck. He memorised the smell of her hair and the warmth of her breath on his neck. He memorised every detail about the moment so as to commit it to a special place. To remember when he felt alone. He would remember as much about this instant as he could. This would be one of the few happy memories he would have in his old age, along with seeing her enter the ballroom and his son being born. He felt her shift slightly, curling more into his body and moving her head slightly. He looked down to see her tears were subsiding. He smiled. This was how it was supposed to be for him. This was how he wanted it to be. She curled tighter into him.

"You smell good," she murmured, her lips brushing against his neck. He smiled and tightened his hold on her.

"So do you," he replied. They reminded quiet for another length of time.

"He doesn't deserve you, Maya." He felt her smile into his neck.

* * *

Hours passed and eventually the teens became tired of socialising, arguing and dancing. It was two o'clock when they decided they had had enough of the ball and that they wanted to retire to bed and go home. Before going to bed it was decided they'd meet in Scorpius's room for one more session with the guitar. The first one to show up to the room was Rose. She was dressed in an oversized skating tee and rainbow striped pyjama bottoms. She was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Her face looked particularly fresh after removing her make-up. She smiled tiredly and walked over to him. The rest of the group turned up and after an hour they decided that it was time to go. Albus, Jenny and Austin went to find their parents and left Rose and Scorpius alone.

She smiled and embraced him, relaxing into him. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," he said. He felt her smile and hold him tighter.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Ok," he said after much thought. With that he led her into his bedroom where they crawled beneath the duvet and curled into each other; holding on with the intent of never letting go.

* * *

Many miles away in a darkened room a group of men were discussing issues that were believed to be long since put to sleep. There were around a dozen men around a long table all of which wore cloaks with large hoods, as if to conceal their identity. At the head of the table was a young man in his mid twenties. His hair was dark and wavy, his eyes a striking mixture of blue and green; his cheekbones were high and jaw line was strong. He was attractive for his age and that was not something that went unnoticed in his everyday life. He had encountered many young women willing to share their bodies with him. He had taken advantage of this a few times. He enjoyed the power he exerted over them, the dominance of his role within these encounters. Behind him stood the man who had raised him. He knew he was not his birth father or even his real adoptive father. He was merely a man carrying out his orders but he had done them well. There was no love, mutual or otherwise, between the two men. It was not an emotion that was accepted in the circles they moved in.

The other men were of varied ages and experience. All of them, however, were eager to join the cause the young man represented. They were all devoted to making his aims a reality. Once the last chair was filled the young man stood and addressed the congregation.

"Men," he said, "you are all aware of why you are here. Why we are all here. We are here to carry on the legacy of the most powerful man of the last century. We are here to create a new legacy. Tonight, gentlemen, another will be joining our ranks. Boy, please step forward and accept your mark." A figure wearing the same hooded cloak as the other men stood and proceeded to the head of the table. He was noticeably smaller than the others around the table. He bowed and stretched his arm out. The young man at the head of the table pointed his wand to the figure's outstretched wrist. The figure screamed for a moment, before recovering and returning to his place.

The young man at the head of the table turned to address the whole group again.

"Now, what of the promised?"

"We are working on it Sir. We believe we have a way to persuade them to join the cause," said one of the hooded men.

"Is that so? Put the plan into action as soon as possible. Any reports?"

"The Malfoy ball was tonight. Unfortunately, our source of infiltration was dismissed by the hosts. However, that is no matter. We believe that events have been set in motion that we can use to our advantage."

"Excellent. If that is all then I dismiss you until our next meeting. Please make as much progress on the promised as possible before we next assemble." With that the men filed out of the room and the young man at the head of the table was satisfied. A smirk appeared on his face. No one would suspect him of such an act. No one really knew of his existence, but that had been the aim. He was sad that he didn't attend Hogwarts like his parents and adoptive family; however, he believed that he possessed enough power and knowledge of the Dark Arts to ensure that his aims were met.

Marvolo Leo Riddle would make a name for himself in the history books. He was sure of that.

* * *

**A/N:** Part II all done! Sorry about the delay, lack of working laptop battery/cable and lack of internet have hindered me somewhat.

After much consideration, I decided that Astoria and Ron's affair should not have continued. The main reason being that I want to develop both the Draco and Hermione and Scorpius and Rose plots further. Having Astoria and Ron together would have made this slightly odd and overdramatic. I hope you can forgive me that.

I was rather disappointed that you did not pick up on Astoria's comment in the last chapter, as it was a clue as to the outcome of this chapter, however, you will be forgiven that slight slip up as I suppose I didn't make it obvious enough.

I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter, but if you're wondering what they are here is the list. Harry and Ginny – Chinese: Lily Allen; Ron and Hermione – Meet You There: Busted; Rose and Scorpius – Have I Told You Lately: Van Morrison.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE OF HIGH IMPORTANCE

This story has been discontinued and abandoned. It is also up for adoption, so if you want to continue it then PM me and I'll let other readers know.

Much love,

Romantic  
xx


End file.
